


Across the Universe

by roseIceberg



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, OOC Sherlock, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор замечает, что его спутники любят друг друга, но даже самые прекрасные места во Вселенной, куда он их привозит, не могут заставить Шерлока и Джона признаться друг другу в своих чувствах. Но однажды, когда их жизни оказываются в смертельной опасности…<br/>Действие работы происходит между 5 и 6 сериями 7 сезона "Доктора Кто" (после исчезновения Эми и Рори, но до появления Клары) и между 1 и 2 сериями 3 сезона "Шерлока".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/2871624

Эта история началась в тот день, когда единственный в мире консультирующий детектив в очередной раз ощутил сокрушительный приступ хандры и разочарования. Ещё бы, ведь вчера у него были гости: Лестрейд, Ватсон со своей Мэри и Молли Хупер с новым парнем. Они пили шампанское, празднуя возвращение Шерлока из мёртвых, пока тот болтал по телефону с братом, делая вид, что происходящее никоим боком его не касается. На самом деле он прекрасно слышал, как миссис Хадсон весело щебетала с мисс Морстен:

\- Вы уже назначили дату?

\- Мы думаем в начале мая, - ответила Мэри, поднимая бокал.

\- Свадьба в мае. Прелестно, - Марта Хадсон расплылась в улыбке.

\- Если только помолвка не сорвётся. В прошлый раз нам помешали, - сказала Мэри и многозначительно посмотрела на Шерлока.

Что же скрывала эта белокурая лгунья, укравшая у него Ватсона? Шерлок мог бы начать расследование и наверняка раскопал бы множество грязных тайн этой вполне приличной с виду женщины. Вот только зачем? Джон ведь всё равно ему не поверит, а если и поверит, то ещё больше обозлится на него, и трещина, пролегшая между ними из-за обиды и непонимания, превратится в пропасть. Поэтому Шерлок вынужден был бездействовать, терпя фальшивые улыбки блондинки и то, что всё, что раньше предназначалось ему: время, внимание и любовь Ватсона, теперь принадлежало ей.

Чтобы побороть иррациональное чувство, заставлявшее его сердце сжиматься, как покинутый зверёныш в студёную ночь, Шерлок начал перебирать в памяти события последних дней, в надежде на то, что его ум найдёт зацепку для нового дела. Сканируя находящиеся в Чертогах образы, он обратил внимание на одну довольно странную вещь – общественную полицейскую телефонную будку образца 60-х годов. Из подобных будок в то время можно было совершить бесплатный звонок в полицию и даже запереть в ней преступника до её прибытия. Насколько ему было известно, одна из старых полицейских телефонных будок находилась у станции метро Эрлс Корт*. Однако Шерлок видел синюю будку неподалёку от станции Вестминстер 5 ноября, когда они с Джоном спустились в метро, чтобы проникнуть в туннель, где находился начинённый взрывчаткой вагон, которой террористы собирались подорвать Вестминстерский дворец. Детектив тогда не обратил внимания на эту странность, ведь голова его была занята другим, однако сейчас это показалось ему интересным. Неужели этот забавный памятник минувших дней решили переместить?

Шерлок быстро собрался и поехал на станцию Эрлс Корт. Будка стояла на прежнем месте, вот только выглядела она чуток иначе, чем та, которую он видел у входа на станцию Вестминстер. Эта была бутафорской, а та - выглядела настоящей. Шерлок снова спустился в подземку и направился на станцию Вестминстер. Выйдя на поверхность, он не обнаружил там телефонной будки. Более того, все как один сновавшие вокруг пассажиры, к которым детектив приставал с вопросом, куда девалась стоявшая у входа на станцию синяя телефонная будка, разве что не крутили пальцем у виска и утверждали, что здесь её никогда не было. Но он-то видел её собственными глазами… Загадка! Как раз то, что нужно, чтобы хотя бы на некоторое время отвлечь Шерлока от того, о чём он не хотел, но не мог перестать думать.

Вернувшись домой, он засел за ноутбук. В Инетрнете Шерлок не нашёл информации о перемещении будки с одной станции метро на другую. Ну что ж, отрицательный результат - это тоже результат. Зазвонил телефон. Шерлок поморщился. Это был Майкрофт, решивший, что детектив остро нуждается в его братской опеке в связи с тем, что доктор Ватсон вскоре должен жениться. Шерлок был довольно резок с братом. Во время разговора его пальцы машинально набрали в поисковой строке рядом со словами «синяя будка» ещё одно – «Доктор». Рассердившись на очередную подколку назойливого брата, Шерлок стукнул рукой по столу, случайно нажав на клавишу «Enter». 

Бросив взгляд на появившиеся ссылки, Шерлок заинтересовался одной из них, которая и привела его на сайт, посвящённый загадочному Доктору в синей будке. Там было фото худощавого высокого парня, выглядывавшего из синей будки. Его лицо показалось Шерлоку смутно знакомым. Просканировав информацию в Чертогах, детектив вспомнил, что мельком видел его на том же месте и в тот же час, что и старую телефонную будку.

Под фотографией была гиперссылка: «Если Вы видели этого человека, свяжитесь с Клайвом». Кликнув по ссылке Шерлок написал Клайву e-mail, в котором задавал ему множество вопросов, и отправил его по указанному адресу. В ожидании ответа, детектив развил бурную деятельность. Стена над диваном в гостиной покрылась вырезками статей из газет о загадочных происшествиях и теми немногими фотографиями Доктора, которые удалось ему раздобыть. Наконец, ответ пришёл, но был он довольно странным. Клайв писал, что обладает секретной информацией, которую может сообщить Шерлоку только при личной встрече. В письме был адрес. Поскольку уже было слишком поздно, детектив отправился туда на следующий день.

Дверь одноэтажного домика в пригороде открыла женщина, оказавшаяся женой Клайва. Она впустила Шерлока в дом и позвала мужа, добродушного толстяка лет сорока. Бросив на него беглый взгляд, Шерлок привычно считал информацию: «гипертоник, типичный задрот, ботан, помешан на серии игр "Call of Duty", попить пивка с чипсами и посмотреть псевдонаучные передачи, судя по плакату с Дэвидом Духовны, давний фанат сериала "Секретные материалы"». 

Клайв был безумно рад, что кто-то заинтересовался его сайтом. Он рассказал Шерлоку о человеке, путешествующем во времени, и показал уникальные фотографии, на одной из которых был запечатлён Доктор в толпе, приветствовавшей президента Кеннеди, в день визита последнего в Даллас, в тот самый день, когда его убили.

\- Возможно, всему этому есть простое объяснение. Может быть, это - его отец, - заметил Шерлок, всегда стремившийся отсечь невозможное.

\- А это кто, дед? - Клайв сунул ему под нос фото того же человека, снятого с Гитлером. - А это, по-вашему, прадед? - детективу был продемонстрирован ещё один снимок с тем же худощавым парнем с неизменным галстуком-бабочкой на фоне отправляющегося в своё последнее плавание «Титаника».

\- А по-вашему кто это?

\- Думаю, он не человек. Он - инопланетянин, - Клайв вспотел от волнения.

\- Доктор - это ведь не имя. Как его зовут на самом деле? - Шерлока интересовали не домыслы, а факты.

\- Иногда он появляется под именем Джона Смита, но оно наверняка вымышленное. Его настоящего имени не знает никто, о нём вообще мало что известно. Лишь одно не подлежит сомнению - Доктор всегда появляется там, где должна была произойти масштабная катастрофа.

На первый взгляд это казалось бредом сумасшедшего, однако Шерлок действительно видел Доктора накануне масштабного теракта, который чудом удалось предотвратить. Поэтому он вынужден был признать, что в словах Клайва присутствует доля истины.

\- Как мне найти его? - спросил он.

\- Не стоит его искать. Если вам суждено встретиться, он сам вас найдёт. Но это слишком опасно, и я бы Вам не советовал… 

\- Обычно я всегда нахожу то, что ищу. Это - моя профессия, - слово «опасность» лишь подхлестнуло любопытство детектива и усилило его желание найти этого загадочного Доктора.

\- А знаете что, найдите его. Я и сам давно хочу с ним встретиться, а сейчас - тем более, - признался Клайв. - Похоже, что назревает нечто ужасное, то, с чем нам не справиться без его помощи. Рассказывают, что в доках видели странных существ… 

\- С чего бы ему помогать нам?

\- Похоже, это его работа, по крайней мере, я так считаю, - улыбнулся Клайв.

Это мало что проясняло, но ещё больше заинтриговало детектива. У него всё равно сейчас не было ни одного стоящего дела, вот он и посвятил всё своё время поискам Доктора. Шерлок разместил на своём сайте объявление о поиске людей, встречавшихся с Доктором. И тут он столкнулся с противоречием. Немногие, видевшие загадочного Доктора из синей будки, описывали его по-разному. Кто-то рассказывал о брутальном мужчине среднего возраста, одетом в чёрную кожаную куртку, кто-то вспоминал долговязого худого очаровашку, одетого в длинный плащ и костюм-тройку, а кто-то - длинноволосого парня в сюртуке с галстуком-бабочкой на тощей шее. Однако каждого из них звали Доктором или Джоном Смитом.

В один из вечеров, когда Шерлок раздумывал над тем, как ему найти этого человека (или этих людей), его навестил доктор Ватсон. 

\- Шерлок, что это? «Синяя будка исчезает», «Чудом спасшиеся рассказывают невероятные вещи», - Джон заинтересовался вырезками на стене. Его всегда увлекали расследования Шерлока. - С каких это пор тебя интересуют сомнительные статьи в бульварной прессе?

\- Это - моё новое дело, - детектив пустился в пространные объяснения, чтобы как можно дольше задержать Джона на Бейкер-стрит и погреться его душевным теплом. 

Ватсон стал иначе держаться с Шерлоком после его возвращения. Хоть и сказал, что простил его, но прежних доверительных отношений уже не было. Между ними теперь были три года разлуки и Мэри Морстен. Но в такие моменты, как сегодня, Шерлоку казалось, что они по-прежнему лучшие друзья.

По старой привычке Джон пошёл на кухню приготовить им чаю. В этот момент и начало происходить нечто странное. Раздался скрежет неясного происхождения. Выглянув в окно, Шерлок увидел материализующуюся в сполохах света синюю телефонную будку.

\- Что это за шум? – крикнул из кухни Джон.

\- Похоже, у нас клиент, - ответил Шерлок и выбежал на улицу, опасаясь, что странная будка может исчезнуть столь же внезапно, как и появилась.

Из будки выглянул тот самый парень-бабочка.

\- Кто ты? - спросил Шерлок и, не получив ответа от пришельца, скрывшегося за дверью, направился к будке.

Он толкнул дверь и осторожно шагнул внутрь. Детектив ожидал, что внутри темно и тесно, а там оказалось светло и просторно. Слишком просторно. Мозг отказывался верить увиденному.

\- Всё не так, как снаружи, - вырвалось у него.

\- Как ты? - спросил его хозяин будки, похожей внутри не то на лабораторию безумного профессора, не то на космический корабль. - Люди часто чувствуют себя дезориентированными, попадая сюда. У тебя есть ценные комментарии по этому поводу? Я слышал их не раз, - он снисходительно улыбался, и детектив впервые почувствовал себя обычным человеком по сравнению с этим... человеком. Человеком?

\- Кто ты? – как обычно в экстремальных ситуациях, в кровь выплеснулась лошадиная доза адреналина, переводя тело в режим полной боеготовности, но голос Шерлока оставался спокойным. Он сделал несколько шагов. Нарочито медленно и лениво, как пантера перед прыжком.

\- Я - Доктор, - парень-бабочка крутанулся на каблуках.

\- Где мы? – казалось, что гулкое эхо отдаётся от металлических стен и вторит его голосу.

\- Это - ТАРДИС, и она моя, - ответил Доктор. Исчерпывающий ответ… Как будто это что-то могло объяснить непосвящённому…

\- Зачем ты пришёл ко мне? Что тебе нужно?

\- Ты ведь сам искал меня. Так что отвечать на него не мне, - Доктор щёлкнул пальцами, и входная дверь захлопнулась. - Хочешь отправиться со мной?

Шерлок обернулся назад, затем снова повернулся к Доктору:

\- Я очень занят, не могу сейчас покинуть Лондон.

\- Ой, да брось. Ты же хочешь этого. ТАРДИС - это машина для перемещения во времени и пространстве. Ты можешь побывать в самых удивительных местах Вселенной и успеть вернуться к чаепитию, - Доктор словно прочёл мысли Шерлока, подумавшего о ждущем его дома чае, приготовленном Джоном.

Шерлок кивнул, и Доктор засуетился вокруг пульта управления, расположенного посреди зала. Вскоре на нём замигали разноцветные огоньки индикаторов, ожили мониторы, раздался скрежет и задвигался громадный поршень внутри прозрачной колонны, расположенной в центре пульта. Похоже, машина Доктора действительно собиралась стартовать. Но куда?

Джон заварил чай и вернулся в гостиную с дымящимися чашками. Шерлок, вышедший встретить клиента, так и не вернулся. Снова раздался странный шум, уже слышанный Ватсоном несколькими минутами ранее. Он поставил чашки на стол и выглянул в окно. Странная, невесть откуда взявшаяся будка, стоявшая посреди Бейкер-стрит, растворялась в воздухе. Джон похолодел, почувствовав, что с нею исчезает и Шерлок. Он бросился вниз, стремясь успеть вернуть, спасти дорогого друга и понимая, что не успевает. Когда он выбежал на улицу с воплем: «Шерлок!», будки там уже не было. Не было и Шерлока, отправившегося на встречу с неведомым. Джон едва смог устоять на ногах осознания того, что дорогой ему человек, в течение трёх лет считавшийся погибшим и лишь недавно вновь обретенный, снова исчез.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эрлс Корт (Earl's Court - буквально "графский двор") - станция метро в Лондоне, рядом с входом в которую стоит декоративная синяя полицейская телефонная будка а-ля ТАРДИС


	2. Chapter 2

\- Доктор, это очень важно, не путешествуй в одиночестве, - сказала ему Ривер* в тот день, когда он не смог изменить предначертанное и Плачущие Ангелы** забрали у него Эми и Рори. Несмотря на то, что супруги Уильямс были её родителями, Ривер тогда держалась намного лучше Доктора, который не смог сдержать слёз. Она знала или же непостижимым образом догадывалась, что присутствие спутников замедляет процесс потемнения Доктора и превращения его в безжалостное существо, которое развяжет ужасную войну. Она надеялась на то, что его будущее ещё можно изменить.

\- Тогда ты путешествуй со мной, - сказал расстроенный Доктор, на этот раз позволивший жене управлять ТАРДИС. Правда, она никогда не спрашивала для этого его разрешения.

\- Когда бы и куда бы ты не захотел, но не всё время, - кудрявая женщина лет сорока на вид грустно улыбнулась, прекрасно зная о том, что большая часть её немногих встреч с Доктором, описанных в её синей записной книжке, уже позади. – Тебе не кажется, что два психопата – это слишком много для ТАРДИС, - попыталась она пошутить сквозь слёзы. Она не могла позволить, чтобы он видел её слабой, плачущей, когда макияж поплывёт и на её лице проявятся следы неумолимого времени, с каждым днём всё больше старящего её, тогда как Доктор выглядел таким же юным. Повелители времени живут очень долго и стареют намного медленнее, чем люди. – Так, мне ещё нужно написать книгу, - она отвернулась от него и стала подниматься по лестнице. Он уже понимал, что сейчас она воспользуется наручным манипулятором временной воронки и снова исчезнет, а он будет ждать её следующего появления, не зная, когда они встретятся в следующий раз, через день или через век…

 

\- Куда мы попали? – низкий голос нового спутника вывел Доктора из задумчивости. На этот раз Доктор сам выбрал спутника, не полагаясь на случайность, увидев во временной пространственный визуализатор, что этот смышлёный молодой человек искал его.

Скрежет затих, а значит ТАРДИС остановилась. Благодаря механизму автоматического контроля дрейфа она могла безопасно зависать в космическом пространстве. Это было одно из любимых шоу, которые Доктор устраивал многим своим спутникам.

\- Сейчас увидишь, - ответил Одиннадцатый и щёлкнул пальцами. Когда-то в самом начале его путешествия длиной в жизнь входная дверь ТАРДИС открывалась одной из кнопок на консоли, но однажды во время потери энергоснабжения это чуть не привело к катастрофическим последствиям, поэтому он перепрограммировал систему на ручное открытие, а в последнее время благодаря идее, которую подала ему Ривер, для этого стало достаточно определённого звукового сигнала.

За распахнувшейся дверью были звёзды. Надо отдать должное новому спутнику – он не стал пугаться и пытаться убежать внутрь корабля, просто спросил:

\- Воздух удерживает силовое поле?

Доктор кивнул.

\- Я так и думал.

\- Можешь подойти поближе и даже сесть на пороге, - сказал Доктор, и Шерлок последовал его совету. Никогда в жизни он не видел более грандиозного зрелища. Картинки в планетарии не отражали и сотой доли того великолепия, что открывалось сейчас его взору. Увиденное очень сильно отличалась от карты звёздного неба, которую пристыженному детективу пришлось изучить после случая с поддельной картиной. Звёзд здесь было чересчур много и светили они слишком ярко. Пожалуй, достаточно ярко, чтобы в их свете можно было читать книгу.

\- Почему звёзд так много?

\- Потому что мы находимся поблизости от центра галактики в рукаве Щита-Центавра, расстояние между звёздами здесь в сотни раз меньше, чем в окрестностях Солнца. Кстати, сейчас мы находимся на расстоянии около 27 000 световых лет от него.

\- Твоя машина движется со скоростью, превышающей скорость света? Но это невозможно…

\- Возможно, если она движется не в привычном тебе трёхмерном пространстве. Ты ведь ничего не знаешь про многомерные технологии. Кстати, одним из измерений является время, в вихре которого перемещается ТАРДИС.

\- Ну да, ты, конечно, многое прояснил, - улыбнулся Шерлок.

\- Я мог бы воспользоваться научными терминами своей цивилизации, но вряд ли это поможет яснее объяснить принцип движения ТАРДИС непосвящённому. Просто наслаждайся тем, что видишь, пока не надоест, а потом мы отправимся дальше, - за эту сентенцию Шерлок мысленно наградил инопланетянина почётным титулом «Доктор-зазнайка». Оказывается, ужасно раздражает, когда другой человек столь явно даёт тебе почувствовать своё интеллектуальное превосходство.

Зрелище и впрямь было завораживающим: ярким розовым светом справа по борту светилось ядро галактики, от которого разбегались в стороны спиральные рукава из звёзд и туманностей - скоплений пыли и газа, слабо светящихся отражённым от них светом звёзд. Здесь, в пустоте, заполненной миллиардами искрящихся звёзд разных цветов и размеров, мысли становились предельно чёткими и ясными. Думать здесь оказалось даже лучше, чем в Чертогах, и Шерлок решил, что обязательно попросит Доктора снова вернуться сюда, а сейчас его деятельная натура жаждала приключений. Шерлок вскочил на ноги:

\- Я готов. Можем двигаться дальше.

\- Хм, быстро. Куда бы ты хотел попасть? – Шерлок пожал плечами. – Вспомни, о чём ты мечтал в детстве? – с видом змея-искусителя поинтересовался Доктор.

\- Я хотел стать… - чёрт, это было так глупо и нереально, но казалось столь заманчивым, - пиратом, - всё же решился признаться взрослый серьёзный детектив, остающийся в душе всё тем же двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, зачитывавшимся романами Рафаэля Сабатини.

\- Нет проблем. Полный вперёд! – Доктор тоже включил внутреннего мальчишку, стремившегося к приключениям, и принялся с энтузиазмом щёлкать переключателями и дёргать за рукоятки на пульте управления.

\- Что это? – спросил Шерлок, тыча пальцем в странную штукенцию на консоли.

\- Это очень-очень сложно, - ответил Доктор, надавливая на кнопку, напоминающую старинный звонок. - Это – очень замудрённо, - он что-то подстроил в механизме в прозрачном корпусе со множеством шестерёнок. – А это – слишком технично, чтобы объяснять.

\- Это похоже на ускоритель атомов, - заметил Шерлок, указывая на небольшую металлическую конструкцию в виде тора.

\- Что-то типа того, - Доктор дёрнул за очередную рукоятку. Раздался скрежет, означавший, что они отправляются в путь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ривер Сонг (Мелоди Понд) – дочь Эми Понд и Рори Уильямса, зачатая ими в ТАРДИС и, поэтому обладающая способностями повелителя времени, хоть и является человеком, жена Доктора, двигающаяся в другом временном потоке. Впервые Доктор встретил Ривер в тот день, когда она погибла на планете Библиотека.  
> Ривер: http://sciencefiction.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/riversong.jpg  
> ** Плачущие ангелы — прирождённые охотники в виде статуй ангелов, закрывающих глаза руками. Из-за этого были так названы При прикосновении Плачущего Ангела тот, до кого Ангел дотронулся, попадает в прошлое на несколько десятков лет и доживает там свой век без возможности вернуться в своё время. А сам Ангел питается энергией тех дней, которые могла бы прожить его жертва.  
> http://i1167.photobucket.com/albums/q633/formicona/ITALY-10104Medium.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

\- Тебе стоит переодеться, ведь мы оказались в 17-м веке, - сказал Доктор, когда скрежет утих. - У меня в шкафу полно одежды из разных эпох. Налево по коридору, потом направо мимо бардака.

\- А ты разве не собираешься сменить одежду? Думаю, твоя бабочка будет там немного неуместна.

\- Бабочки - это круто, а пиджак действительно придётся заменить на что-нибудь более подходящее.

Через несколько минут Доктор, переодевшийся в длинный тёмно-коричневый сюртук, и Шерлок, одетый в соответствии со своими представлениями о костюме пирата (панталоны, заправленные в ботфорты, приталенный тёмно-зелёный камзол с позументами, из-под которого выглядывали кружевные манжеты и жабо белой батистовой рубашки, на кудрявой голове красовалась шляпа-треуголка), распахнули входную дверь ТАРДИС, чтобы предстать перед изумлёнными моряками, сбежавшимися проверить, что так шумело в трюме.

С возгласом «Йохохо!» из неизвестно откуда взявшегося синего ящика выскочил высокий худой парень. Взглянув на свирепые рожи окружавших его пиратов, он добавил:

\- Или на самом деле так никто не говорит?

\- Зайцы. Наверное, они пробрались на борт в порту, - сильная рука схватила Доктора за шиворот.

Вслед за первым из ящика показался второй пришелец. Этот тоже был высок, но не столь худосочен.

\- Слишком хорошо одеты, я думаю, они - шпионы короля, - сказал другой пират, хватая детектива за белы рученьки.

\- Зря ты не позволил мне взять ту саблю, - буркнул Шерлок, пытаясь вырваться из заскорузлых рук невысокого коренастого пирата, державшего его стальной хваткой. На самом деле его волновало не столько то, что их лишили свободы, а зловонное дыхание окружающих, в котором ощущался запах чеснока, перегара, гнилых зубов и плохого табака. Надо сказать, что здесь вообще жутко смердело немытыми телами, прелой соломой и какой-то кислятиной. Это было ужасным испытанием для его чувствительного носа.

\- Я не ношу с собой оружия, считаю, что в любой ситуации можно обойтись без него, - ответил Доктор. - Господа, нам нужно поговорить с капитаном этого корабля, - обратился он к пиратам.

Те дружно заржали.

\- Уже много лет никто не называл нас господами. Ладно, идём к капитану Блэку, пусть решает, что с вами делать, хотя я на его месте не стал бы церемониться и вздёрнул вас на рее, - отсмеявшись, сказал один из пиратов.

Их потащили на палубу. Увидев спущенные паруса и висящий на фок-мачте чёрной тряпкой Весёлый Роджер, Доктор понял, что судно попало в штиль. Их подвели к капитану - сорокалетнему мужчине со шрамом на левой щеке, выглядевшему гораздо приличнее окружающего их сброда. Он с интересом посмотрел на пленников. В этот момент вперёдсмотрящий завопил с марса*:

\- Справа по борту английский бриг! Он приближается!

\- Протри глаза, Сэнди. Как он может к нам приближаться, ведь ветра-то нет?! – гаркнул капитан Блэк. 

\- Может, если движет его не ветер, нечто иное, - сказал Доктор, многозначительно взглянув на Шерлока.

\- Но мы в 17-м веке, тогда ведь ещё не было ни паровых машин, ни электричества? - вопросительно изогнул бровь Шерлок. - Что же тогда движет корабль?

\- Колдовство? - предположил капитан.

\- Нет, скорее всего, инопланетная технология, - заявил Доктор. - Значит, ТАРДИС выбрала это место не случайно. Хотел бы я знать, кто командует этим кораблём…

\- Если не произойдёт чуда и не подует ветер, мы узнаем это очень скоро. Боцман, свистать всех наверх, пушки к бою! - скомандовал капитан.

\- Сэр, а что делать с этими двоими? - поинтересовался державший Шерлока.

\- Свяжите их и заприте в моей каюте, они ещё могут пригодиться нам в качестве заложников, - распорядился капитан. - Всем занять свои места!

\- Но мы могли бы быть вам полезны, мы обладаем обширными познаниями, - заметил Доктор.

\- Обязательно будете в случае неудачного исхода баталии, - капитан Блэк не любил, когда кто-то начинал возражать против его распоряжений, а уж тем более, умничать.

Их заперли, привязав друг к другу, в захламлённой каюте, больше напоминавшей кунсткамеру.

\- Надеюсь, ты догадался набрать в грудь побольше воздуха, когда нас связывали, чтобы иметь возможность теперь ослабить верёвки? - поинтересовался Доктор.

\- Не только. Я прекрасно умею развязывать подобные узлы, главное только дотянуться до них, а для этого придётся немного поёрзать, - Шерлок и Доктор принялись тереться друг о друга, чтобы ослабить свои путы и дотянуться до узлов.

Снаружи раздавались крики и топот. Вскоре со стороны правого борта громыхнуло, и корабль вздрогнул. Похоже, пираты считали, что лучший способ защиты - это нападение. Освободившись от верёвок, Шерлок кинулся искать в шкафах то, чем можно было бы отпереть замок. Услышав позади себя странное жужжание, он обернулся. Доктор держал в руке какой-то инструмент, издававший этот необычный звук.

\- Вуаля! - таймлорд толкнул дверь.

\- Что это? - поинтересовался Шерлок, хватая висевшую на стене саблю. Теперь громыхнуло вдали, а через несколько секунд раздался свист и громкий всплеск. Судно резко качнуло волной от упавшего поблизости пушечного ядра.

\- Звуковая отвёртка - незаменимый инструмент для того, кто живёт долго и очень любопытен. 

Они выскочили на палубу как раз в тот момент, когда очередным пушечным ядром сломало фок-мачту, обломками которой привалило троих моряков. В этой суете, готовясь к следующему залпу и вытаскивая раненых из-под тяжёлых рей с закреплёнными на них парусами, пираты не обратили на них внимания. Пиратский корабль дал следующий залп из орудий, но ядра не достигли цели, поскольку трёхмачтовый красавец-бриг совершил разворот и оказался со стороны носа. 

\- Канониры к носовой пушке! - скомандовал капитан Блэк.

Пока канониры возились, готовя носовую пушку, бриг обошёл их и оказался слева по борту. Паруса были спущены, но он довольно быстро приближался. Пушки брига снова выстрелили. Одно из ядер пробило палубу. Канониры наконец-то переместились к левому борту и дали ответный пушечный залп. Одно ядро угодило в грот-мачту военного корабля, которая поломалась и рухнула на палубу, другое - попало в нос чуть выше ватерлинии. 

\- Приготовиться к рукопашной! - скомандовал капитан, когда бриг подошёл настолько близко, что пушки стали бесполезны. - Эх, вы двое, - обратился он к Шерлоку и Доктору, - если будете сражаться на нашей стороне, то получите свободу. Однако при малейших признаках измены я лично вас пристрелю.

Шерлок с горящими глазами кинулся к борту, где уже собрались вооружённые до зубов пираты с абордажными крючьями.

Таймлорд навёл звуковую отвёртку на седовласого мужчину, стоявшего рядом с капитана неприятельского судна. Индикатор сработал, указывая на мощный источник артронной энергии.

\- Я не беру в руки оружия, но мог бы попытаться договориться с капитаном, чтобы вас отпустили. Похоже, я знаком с этим кукловодом, - сказал Доктор капитану Блэку, встречаясь взглядом с вмешивающимся во время Монахом.* Тот не узнал Доктора, изменившего внешность после нескольких регенераций, но тоже почувствовал присутствие другого таймлорда, потому что шепнул что-то своему капитану, указывая на него рукой. Видимо, просил взять его живьём.

\- Самые лучшие переговоры - это те, в которых уже не с кем договариваться, - высказал свою точку зрения капитан и прицелился во неприятельского капитана из пистоли.

В следующие четверть часа был слышен лишь звук выстрелов, звон сабель, скрип тёршихся друг о друга бортов кораблей и проклятия со всех сторон. Шерлок дрался одновременно то с двумя, то с тремя противниками. Он старался не причинять серьёзного вреда никому из них, а лишь оглушить или обезоружить, ведь как-никак это были его соотечественники. Теоретически было возможно, кто-то из них мог оказаться его предком, и, убив его, Шерлок мог уничтожить всё своё генеалогическое древо, поэтому он и дрался очень осмотрительно. Лучше обученные и более дисциплинированные офицеры и рядовые с английского корабля одерживали верх в схватке над пиратами, единственным преимуществом которых зачастую была лишь храбрость. Вскоре большая часть пиратов была ранена или убита, а оставшиеся в живых были захвачены в плен. В числе прочих пленных к капитану английского брига «Стремительный» подвели Доктора и Шерлока, пленённого после того, как сабля была выбита из его руки хитрым приёмом одного из офицеров.

\- Всё никак не угомонишься? - спросил Доктор стоявшего рядом с капитаном Мортимуса. - Что ты затеял на этот раз? 

\- Так это ты, Доктор? Здорово же ты помолодел. Какая это у тебя по счёту регенерация**? - ехидно поинтересовался бывший Монах***, а ныне новый губернатор Ямайки.

Одиннадцатый не удостоил его ответом. Врагу незачем было знать, что он израсходовал большую часть отпущенной ему регенерационной энергии.

\- Ваше сиятельство, вы всё ещё хотите оставить их в живых? - сухо спросил капитан «Стремительного». - Я бы отправил весь этот сброд на корм рыбам.

\- Раненых - в расход, а живых и здоровых – в трюм. Мне не помешает партия новых рабов на шахте, ведь эти туземцы мрут, как мухи. Уведите этих двоих в трюм и закуйте в кандалы, - Мортимус сделал знак солдатам. - Распорядитесь, чтобы пиратские трофеи перенесли на наш корабль, а потом затопите посудину, - обратился он к капитану.

\- Почему вы не использовали свою звуковую отмычку? Разве мы не попытаемся сбежать? - шепнул Доктору Шерлок после того, как их затащили в трюм и заковали в кандалы.

\- Конечно нет, сначала мы должны узнать, что задумал Мортимус. Это - самый беспринципный из таймлордов, опустившийся даже до союза с далеками, - ответил Одиннадцатый, пряча звуковую отвёртку в носок на случай обыска.

\- Кто такие далеки? - заинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Генетические мутанты с планеты Скаро, заключившие свои жалкие тела в несокрушимую броню, стремящиеся к господству над Вселенной настолько, что готовы её уничтожить. Надеюсь, что ты никогда их не увидишь.

\- Странно, что ты не беспокоишься о своей машине времени, она ведь пойдёт ко дну вместе с пиратским кораблём, - задумчиво произнёс Шерлок.

\- С ней ничего не случится. В случае опасности ТАРДИС активирует специальный протокол и покинет это место.

\- И мы застрянем в 17-м веке, - перспектива провести всю свою жизнь в этом отсталом времени отнюдь не радовала Шерлока. Что он будет здесь делать? Да он же свихнётся от скуки без интернета и современного лабораторного оборудования, не говоря уже об отсутствии элементарных удобств. Идея бороздить моря на пиратском корабле уже не казалась ему столь блестящей.

\- Она всегда возвращается, по крайней мере, так было раньше. Сейчас нам нужно постараться вести себя ниже травы, тише воды, чтобы усыпить бдительность наших тюремщиков и сберечь силы. Чувствую, что они нам ещё понадобятся, - Доктор завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее на соломе.

 

Через три дня «Стремительный» прибыл в порт назначения, а Доктор и Шерлок поняли, о какой шахте шла речь. Прежде, чем убить Доктора, Мортимус решил сначала вдоволь поиздеваться над ним, сделав исполнителем своего коварного замысла.

\- Странно. Насколько я знаю, в 17-м веке английское правительство и предприниматели не были заинтересованы в развитии промышленного производства в колониях. Откуда тогда здесь шахта и сталеплавильный завод? – удивился Шерлок.

\- Похоже, Мортимус снова пытается переписать время, - Доктор вздрогнул от лязганья у него за спиной. К ним приближались двое людей, заключённых в металлические латы с антеннами на шлемах. – Ну, конечно, киберлюди… а это значит, что и далеки могут быть где-то поблизости. Им нужно много металла для того, чтобы переделывать людей в своих покорных прислужников.

\- Не разговаривать! Берите кирки и идите на нижний ярус! – скомандовал один из киберлюдей.

Взяв инструменты, Доктор и Шерлок, подгоняемые киберлюдьми, спустились по шатким лесенкам вниз. Такое благо цивилизации, как подъёмник, использовалось исключительно для подъёма наверх железной руды. Несколько часов подгоняемые плетьми киберлюдей Доктор и Шерлок ковырялись в забое, после чего киберлюди велели им установить в конце неё нечто очень похожее на взрывное устройство из середины 20-го века.

\- Зачем им взрывать шахту, если она нужна для того, чтобы клепать киберлюдей? – недоумевал Доктор.

\- Сильный взрыв на глубине нескольких сот метров в зоне, где находится один из разломов земной коры станет причиной сдвига тектонических плит и вызовет мощнейшее землятрясение, сопровождающееся не меньшим цунами… - начал Шерлок.

\- … которое в буквальном смысле смоет весь этот рассадник пиратства в Карибском море, и история пойдёт другим путём, - закончил Доктор. – Мы должны это остановить, иначе вместе с пиратами погибнет и всё мирное население.

\- Для начала нам надо избавиться от этих надсмотрщиков, - заключил Шерлок. - Ответьте-ка, ребята, на простой вопрос: «А и Б сидели на трубе. А упало, Б пропало, что осталось на трубе?».

Киберлюди переглянулись и зашевелили извилинами, да так усердно, что вскоре переутомились и отключились.

\- Что теперь? Как мы предотвратим взрыв? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Мы затопим шахту. Для этого нужно лишь прорыть наклонную штольню до поверхности моря, а ускорить процесс нам помогут другие рабы и несколько динамитных шашек. Но сначала нам нужно избавиться от надсмотрщиков, которые могут нас выдать своим хозяевам, - ответил таймлорд и направился к очередной паре киберлюдей. 

 

\- Наш договор расторгнут. Вместо того, чтобы помочь нам убить Доктора вы притащили его сюда, да ещё додумались впустить в шахту, - вещал механический голос из конического бронированного корпуса. – Доктор силишком опасен, он может нарушить наши планы.

\- Пусть поработает пару дней в шахте и познакомится с плетьми, а потом можно будет и убить его. Поверьте, никакого вреда от этого не будет, - начал привычно юлить Мортимус.

\- Вред уже есть: двое из киберлюдей, находящихся на нижнем ярусе шахты, не вышли вовремя на связь. Вы будете уничтожены, - далек навёл конечность со встроенным оружием на Мортимуса.

Таймлорд, находившийся в своём кабинете, не растерялся и проворно юркнул под стол, где под полом находился вход в его ТАРДИС. Забравшись внутрь, он запустил механизм перемещения во времени. Неповоротливому далеку оставалось лишь громить ни в чём ни повинную мебель. Закончив свою разгромную миссию, он связался с Верховным далеком и узнал, что большая часть киберлюдей была выведена из строя, а в шахте началось восстание рабов.

\- Уничтожить! Всех уничтожить! – скрежетал чёрный далек, отправляя своих сородичей к шахте, но было уже поздно…

 

Оба умели прекрасно убеждать людей, поэтому работа продвигалась быстро. Когда по подсчётам Доктора до морского дна оставалось не больше 10 ярдов, таймлорд велел людям оставить работу и подниматься наверх. Он остался и вместе с Шерлоком начал устанавливать взрывные устройства, чтобы разрушить последнюю преграду между шахтой и морской водой.

\- Таймер рассчитан всего на 10 минут, мы не успеем подняться на поверхность до того, как шахта будет затоплена, - сказал Шерлок, разглядывая часовой механизм.

\- Если только за нами не прибудет транспорт, - сказал Доктор, активируя последнюю из бомб, и щёлкнул пальцами. Словно по мановению волшебной палочки неподалёку от них с привычным скрежетом материализовалась синяя будка. – Это – самая лучшая музыка во Вселенной! Вот видишь, Старушка меня не подвела, - возрадовался Доктор и потащил Шерлока внутрь. – Куда теперь?

\- Домой, - хмуро ответил Шерлок.

\- Как домой, мы ведь только начали путешествовать? - удивился галлифреец.

\- Сначала я должен увидеться с другом, который пришёл ко мне в гости, а я покинул его, погнавшись за разгадкой этой будки, - Шерлок успел за эти несколько дней соскучиться по Джону и пожалеть о том, что сбежал от него.

\- Понимаю, - совсем по-мальчишески улыбнулся Доктор. – Самое лучшее приключение – это то, которое ты можешь разделить с другом, - он принялся колдовать вокруг консоли, чтобы поскорее убраться из этого опасного места.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Марс - площадка (корзина) на мачте, в которой сидит наблюдатель, который смотрит вперед и сообщает капитану обо всем что видит  
> **Получивший смертельное ранение таймлорд не умирает, а регенерирует, при этом его тело и характер претерпевают значительные изменения. В классическом каноне считалось, что возможны лишь 12 регенераций, таймлорда, после чего он умирает.  
> ***Монах - таймлорд Мортимус, впервые появившийся в арке «Вмешивающийся во время» 2-го сезона Классического «Доктора Кто», пытавшийся переписать земную историю, в наказание за что был оставлен в десятом веке Доктором, изъявшим важную деталь из его ТАРДИС.  
> Киберлюди: http://cs306300.vk.me/v306300199/8c42/9-nnFW98IXs.jpg  
> Далеки: http://s.pikabu.ru/post_img/2013/05/17/10/1368807452_501572960.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Джон понимал, что Шерлок с равной вероятностью может вернуться через пару часов и через пару лет, но всё же не cмог заставить себя поехать домой. Вместо этого он вернулся в когда-то их общую квартиру и сел в гостиной пить ещё не успевший остыть чай и думу думать. Ему нужно было решить, что делать дальше. Стоит ли поднимать тревогу и звонить Майкрофту или попытаться разыскать Холмса самостоятельно? Он не мог просто сидеть и ждать, не мог вернуться к тихой размеренной жизни последних месяцев в уютном гнёздышке, свитом такой заботливой, удобной и неприхотливой Мэри, не зная, куда на этот раз запропастился Шерлок. Он мог сколько угодно злиться на Холмса, ругаться и даже драться с ним, мстя за пережитые им после фальшивой смерти этого бездушного засранца боль и тоскливое одиночество, когда казалось, что больше незачем жить. Но это не меняло главного - Джон беспокоился о друге и испытывал потребность быть рядом с ним. Допив чай, он позвонил Мэри:

\- Ложись спать без меня. Я сегодня не вернусь. Шерлок пропал.

\- В смысле, пропал?

\- Внезапно уехал с каким-то незнакомцем. Как бы он снова не попал в беду. Я должен разыскать его.

\- Да, Джон, конечно, ты должен помочь своему другу. Это нормально, что ты о нём беспокоишься, - Мэри так быстро и просто согласилась, что это несколько озадачило Джона, приготовившегося к скандалу. - Когда найдёшь его, обязательно пригласи к нам в гости. Только предупреди меня заранее, чтобы я успела испечь пирог, - это прозвучало ещё более странно.

\- Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, - сказал Ватсон и завершил разговор. Кажется, Мэри искренне хотела наладить отношения с Шерлоком. Наверняка, она будет идеальной женой, так почему же он всё чаще сомневался в правильности своего выбора?

Джон отнёс чашки на кухню, где по обыкновению вымыл их и поставил на место, затем вернулся в гостиную и подошёл к увешанной вырезками стене. Чтобы найти Шерлока, ему предстоит изучить всё, что он сможет здесь найти об этом парне из синей будки. Он бегло просмотрел газетные заметки на стене, затем взялся за ноутбук Шерлока, к счастью тот не стал выключать его после прихода гостя. Джон заглянул в открытый браузер и стал просматривать историю и закладки. Большей частью в последнее время Шерлок посещал форумы уфологов и сайт, посвящённый Доктору в синей будке. Там были статьи, фотографии и призыв: «Если Вы видели этого человека, свяжитесь с Клайвом». Вспомнив, что в своём рассказе о поисках Доктора, Шерлок упоминал некого Клайва, Ватсон вошёл в почтовый ящик Шерлока, чтобы просмотреть его корреспонденцию (детектив не страдал паранойей, поэтому пароль, сохранённый для этого сайта, набирать не потребовалось). Так и есть: Шерлок не только переписывался, но и лично встречался с этим Клайвом. В поисках его номера телефона, Джон принялся листать справочник «Жёлтые страницы». Нашёл и, хоть было уже довольно поздно, он всё же решил позвонить. Трубку взяла женщина. Джон постарался быть предельно деликатным:

\- Добрый вечер. Прошу простить меня за столь поздний звонок, но мне нужно срочно поговорить с Клайвом.

\- Клайв исчез. А кто его спрашивает?

\- Ох, извините, что не представился, это - доктор Ватсон.

\- Доктор, да чтоб он провалился этот Доктор! Я уверена, что именно из-за него Клайв исчез, - женщина заплакала.

\- Мне очень жаль, но мой друг тоже пропал вместе с синей телефонной будкой, в которой, как написано на сайте Клайва, путешествует Доктор. Поэтому я надеялся, что Клайв поможет мне его отыскать. А как давно он исчез? Мой друг - детектив, если я найду его, то, возможно, мы с ним сможем разыскать Клайва.

\- Позавчера вечером он ушёл в доки и до сих пор не вернулся. В полиции сказали, что по закону его начнут искать не раньше, чем через трое суток после исчезновения. Да за это время столько всего может произойти!..

\- У меня есть знакомый инспектор полиции, я попробую уговорить его заняться этим делом. Пожалуйста, не отчаивайтесь. Я уверен, что с Клайвом всё будет хорошо. Примите успокоительное и ложитесь спать.

\- Я постараюсь. Спасибо.

\- Пока не за что. Спокойной ночи.

После завершения этого тревожного разговора Джон собирался позвонить инспектору Лестрейду, однако его отвлёк скрежет, такой же, как и перед исчезновением Шерлока. Джон выглянул в окно. Посреди улицы снова стояла синяя будка. Он стремглав бросился вниз, опасаясь, как бы эта она снова не исчезла в неизвестном направлении. Ватсон с разгона влетел в телефонную будку и обалдел, потому что внутри она оказалась огромной.

\- Ух-ты! - вырвалось у него. - Она, она…

\- Больше внутри, чем снаружи. Я слышал это уже много раз. Может быть, скажешь нечто более оригинальное? - перебил его высокий худощавый парень несколько потрёпанного вида в старомодном сюртуке, стоявший в центре зала у странной конструкции, напоминающей пульт управления.

\- Кто вы и что вы сделали с Шерлоком Холмсом? - Джон машинально схватился за карман куртки и тут же пожалел, что, отправляясь в гости к Шерлоку не додумался захватить с собой пистолет, сейчас ему бы не помешало оружие. Ведь, как известно, добрым словом и пистолетом можно добиться гораздо большего, чем просто добрым словом. Эх, что-то он совсем размяк с этой размеренной спокойной, почти семейной, жизнью, потерял чутьё и превратился в рядового обывателя.

\- Я - Доктор, - парень отвесил ему шутовской поклон.

\- Доктор кто? - переспросил Ватсон.

\- Просто Доктор. С Шерлоком всё в порядке, он пошёл переодеться. Я, кстати, тоже собираюсь. Могу проводить, - затараторил хозяин синей будки, приглашая Джона жестом в сторону одного из коридоров. Всё ещё настороженный Ватсон направился за ним. - Вероятно, вы и есть тот друг, ради которого он решил вернуться, вместо того, чтобы отправиться путешествовать со мной, хоть я и говорил ему, что с ТАРДИС можно объехать всю галактику и успеть вернуться к чаю. Если, конечно, Старушка не решит вдруг проявить свой норов и не забросит нас к чёрту на кулички…

Джон не особо вслушивался в монолог Доктора, а большей частью приглядывался к нему. Доктор не выглядел опасным, но первое впечатление порой бывает обманчивым, даже Шерлок ошибся, впервые увидев Мориарти. Так что Джон не собирался принимать на веру всё, что говорил этот странный парень. 

Не только парень был странным, но и всё вокруг. Оказалось, что внутри этой небольшой телефонной будки был заключен огромный объём пространства. Синеватый свет струился откуда-то из стен, которые выглядели весьма необычно, вокруг было много техники непонятного назначения. Их путь пролегал по длинным запутанным коридорам. Джон подумал, что в одиночку он бы точно тут заблудился. Наконец, они вошли в комнату-шкаф, забитую одеждой из разных эпох. Шерлок к этому моменту уже успел переодеть брюки и как раз менял перепачканную кровью, грязью и потом рубашку. Вместо того, чтобы вздохнуть с облегчением и порадоваться встрече, Ватсон налетел на него:

\- Как ты мог?! Почему ты снова отправился на опасную встречу один?! - он ещё много чего хотел сказать этому засранцу, совершенно не думающему о людях, которые о нём беспокоятся, но, увидев синяки и ссадины на руках и кровоточащие рубцы на спине детектива, умолк.

\- Ты же теперь почти семейный человек и больше не можешь позволить себе рисковать, - пухлые губы Шерлока кривила привычная самодовольная усмешка, но глаза его потеплели при виде Джона. Надо же, не ушёл домой, а сидел в его квартире и ждал, значит, ещё не всё потеряно… А что значит «всё»? Значит ли то, что Джон примчался выручать его, едва ТАРДИС снова появилась на Бейкер-стрит, что он неравнодушен к нему или он просто очень порядочный и совестливый человек, который никогда не бросит товарища в беде?

Джон прикоснулся рукой к запястью Шерлока. Здесь раны выглядели не такими свежими, как на спине, им было как минимум несколько дней. Да и волосы Шерлока выглядели засаленными и пыльными, как будто он не мыл их около недели, хотя Джон мог поклясться, что перед исчезновением детектива пару часов назад они были чистыми и пушистыми.

\- Что случилось? Я должен осмотреть тебя и обработать раны, - Джон остановил Шерлока, торопившегося надеть свою узкую рубашку.

\- Ничего страшного, заживёт, как на собаке. Если тебе так неймётся, то обработаешь их дома после того, как я приму душ. Лучше осмотри Доктора, ему ведь тоже досталось, - отмахнулся от него Шерлок.

Оба повернули головы в сторону переодевавшегося парня и увидели, что на его бледной худой спине не было ни царапины.

\- Что за чёрт?! Доктор, это на тебе всё заживает, как на собаке, - даже Шерлок выглядел удивлённым.

\- Я же говорил, что я не человек, - улыбнулся им парень, пытающийся выбрать себе костюм из нескольких десятков. - Мы, повелители времени, очень быстро регенерируем.

\- Повелители времени?! Это значит, что вы можете путешествовать во времени? - наконец-то дошло до Ватсона. 

\- Именно. Мы с Шерлоком гостили в 17-м веке около недели, а тут он отсутствовал не более двух часов. Чёрт, как всё чешется, по-моему в трюме нас покусали клопы. Я собираюсь искупаться в бассейне, - Доктор снял штаны и пошлёпал куда-то по коридору. - Кто со мной?

\- У вас тут и бассейн имеется? - офонарел Джон, позабыв не только о том, что хотел как можно скорее увести отсюда Шерлока, но и о том, что хотел рассказать ему об исчезновении Клайва. Теперь, когда Ватсон убедился, что им не грозит опасность от этого загадочного Доктора, он хотел полностью осмотреть это диковинное место, где они сейчас находились. 

\- Здесь есть всё, что может понадобиться в долгом путешествии. Вам не обязательно торопиться покидать ТАРДИС, - обернулся к нему худышка, нисколько не стесняющийся своей наготы.

\- Я, пожалуй, просто взгляну, а Шерлоку не помешает помыться, перед тем, как я за него возьмусь, - Джон покраснел не только от двусмысленности своих последних слов, но и оттого, что Шерлок последовал примеру Доктора и теперь вышагивал рядом голышом, демонстрируя всё то, чем его наделила природа.

Бассейн был огромным, как и всё здесь. Доктор разбежался и с криком: «Джеронимо!» бомбочкой сиганул в воду. Шерлок неторопливо подошёл к самому краю, поднял руки и выполнил красивый прыжок головой вперёд, входя в воду, как нож в масло. Всё за что он ни брался, выходило превосходно. Джон не собирался плавать, тем более в куртке, ботинках и джинсах, но внезапно раздался скрежет, пол накренился, и он, не сумев удержаться на ногах, свалился в бассейн.

\- Что происходит? Доктор, кто управляет ТАРДИС, если все мы здесь? - поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Никто. Она сама, - парень тоже выглядел несколько озадаченным. - Интересно, что взбрело ей в голову на этот раз.

\- Значит, такое уже случалось? - спросил Шерлок.

\- Вы говорите о ней, как о женщине, - заметил бултыхающийся рядом с ними Ватсон.

\- В некотором смысле так и есть, ведь ТАРДИС живая и характер у неё женский, - ответил таймлорд и поплыл к бортику.


	5. Chapter 5

Вымывшиеся и высушенные струями горячего воздуха Джон и Доктор в четыре руки намазывали шерлокову спину какой-то биологически-активной мазью из обширной аптечки ТАРДИС. Раны затягивались буквально на глазах, и вскоре на белой коже остались лишь едва заметные рубцы. После этого Холмсу наконец-то позволили надеть рубашку. Доктор покрутился у консоли, проверяя, пригодна ли атмосфера планеты для дыхания.

\- Я здесь ещё не был, но сканеры показывают, что опасности нет, а атмосфера планеты по своему составу близка к земной, так что мы можем без опаски выйти из ТАРДИС, - произнёс Одиннадцатый, и у Шерлока сразу загорелся исследовательский интерес в глазах. Ему не терпелось ступить ногой на инопланетную почву и начать сбор и систематизацию информации о новом мире.

\- А как насчёт местного населения? Вы ведь ничего не знаете о том, дружелюбны ли они к пришельцам, - остудил их пыл Ватсон. Как-никак он несколько лет прослужил в горячей точке и прекрасно знал, что от безобидного с виду мирного населения можно ожидать чего угодно. Осторожность ещё никому не повредила. – Думаю, нам не мешало бы захватить с собой оружие. Уверен, что в ваших запасниках оно наверняка должно иметься в наличии.

\- Здесь нет оружия. После одного трагического случая я поклялся никогда больше не брать его в руки.

\- И с помощью чего вы собираетесь защищаться в случае опасности? – удивился его странному пацифистскому настроению Джон.

\- С помощью этого, - Доктор постучал пальцем по своему лбу. – А ещё у меня есть это, - он достал из кармана свою неизменную спутницу – звуковую отвёртку.

\- Из большинства сложных ситуаций можно выйти с честью, если просто вовремя включить мозги, - согласился с ним Шерлок. – Джон, где твоя жажда приключений и презрение к опасности?

\- Ладно, - сдался Ватсон, - идёмте.

Троица вышла из входной двери ТАРДИС, чтобы застыть в восхищении. Они находились посреди зелёной лужайки в окружении серебристых конусообразных башен. Справа от них была широкая река с тремя протяжёнными причалами, а слева – до самых отрогов гор простирался лес из тянущихся к небу белоснежных зданий разнообразной формы и размеров. По лазурно-серой глади воды плыли необычной формы суда. В воздухе сновали небольшие трёхкрылые летательные аппараты. На фиалковом небе красовались сразу три луны. От одной из башен к ним уже направлялась небольшая делегация почти неотличимых людей существ в белых одеждах. Разве что глаза у них были больше, да надбровные дуги массивнее и отсутствовали волосы на голове.

\- Приветствую вас, братья по разуму, - произнёс один из них, остановившись примерно в трёх шагах от Доктора.

\- Они говорят по-английски? – удивился Джон.

\- Нет, - ответил Доктор, просто ТАРДИС нам переводит.

\- Будьте нашими гостями, идёмте с нами в резиденцию губернатора, где мы устроим пир в вашу честь, - продолжил гуманоид. – Можете не опасаться за свой корабль, его никто не тронет.

\- Странно, - пробормотал Доктор, - обычно Старушка приносит меня туда, где срочно требуется моё вмешательство, чтобы кого-то спасти, а тут просто какая-то идиллическая картина.

\- Ещё не вечер, - сказал Шерлок. – Думаю, нам следует принять их приглашение, чтобы побольше узнать об этом мире и его обитателях.

\- Разумеется, - Одиннадцатый нажал кнопку на брелке, похожем на автомобильный, запирая входную дверь ТАРДИС. – Как называется эта планета и как нам именовать вас?

\- Мы – тимляне называем эту планету Ксилос, - ответил глава делегации, на котором поверх похожего на римскую тогу одеяния была надета трёхцветная лента (вероятно служившая здесь неким знаком отличия) и сделал знак своим товарищам, которые повесили на шею гостей венки из живых цветов.

 

Пир, в течение которого Доктор несколько раз порывался встать и отправиться осматривать планету, затянулся далеко за полночь. Гостеприимные хозяева ни в какую не желали отпускать нежданных гостей, говоря о том, что экскурсию лучше отложить до завтра, когда они разработают специальный маршрут. После трапезы, сопровождавшейся обильными возлияниями, гостям были предоставлена комната для отдыха. 

\- Эти добродушные тимляне… - приговаривал Ватсон, когда они шли по коридорам похожего на парус здания. – Если все инопланетяне такие… Хорошо, что вы не позволили мне взять оружие.

Переволновавшийся за Шерлока и не выспавшийся Джон, хлебнувший за ужином лишнего, уснул, как только его голова коснулась подушки. А Холмс и Доктор не спешили укладываться.

\- Не нравится мне этот специально разработанный маршрут, - задумчиво сказал Одиннадцатый. – Мне кажется, что они знают, кто я, и пытаются что-то скрыть.

\- А во время экскурсии покажут нам «Потёмкинскую деревню»*, - согласился с ним Шерлок. 

– Единственный способ узнать правду – устроить внеплановую экскурсию по собственному маршруту, - в глазах Одиннадцатого загорелся мальчишеский азарт.

\- Да, но Джон уснул и сейчас не в состоянии составить нам компанию.

\- Оставим его здесь. Думаю, с ним ничего не случится за время нашего отсутствия, - предложил Доктор.

\- Хорошо, - от Доктора не укрылся полный нежности взгляд, который бросил детектив на своего друга. – Нам нужно незаметно выбраться отсюда, - Шерлок подошёл к раздвижной двери и попытался её открыть. У него не получилось. – Доктор, по-моему нас заперли. Разве так поступают с дорогими гостями?

Одиннадцатый подбежал к двери и просканировал её своей звуковой отвёрткой:

\- Простенький электронный замок, - он немного пожужжал отвёрткой, и дверь отъехала в сторону.

Доктор выглянул в коридор. Путь был свободен. Очевидно, тимляне не ожидали, что изрядно набравшиеся, к тому же запертые, гости захотят среди ночи прогуляться. И всё же Шерлок и Доктор спустились вниз не лифтом, а по винтовой лестнице. Снаружи было свежо и прохладно, трава под ногами покрылась росой. Доктор огляделся вокруг и направился мимо небольшого искусственного озерца, освещённого невысокими, но довольно яркими фонарями, к посадочной площадке, где стояли несколько флаеров.

\- Доктор, а ты сможешь управлять этим аппаратом? – вдруг засомневался Шерлок.

\- Я могу быстро разобраться и справиться с управлением любой когда бы то ни было созданной техникой, - самодовольно сказал галлифреец и, откинув прозрачный колпак, уселся в кресло пилота. Шерлоку ничего не оставалось, кроме как сесть в соседнее.

Доктор коснулся нескольких кнопок на сенсорной панели перед собой, и флаер бесшумно поднялся в воздух. Он взял курс в сторону горного хребта. Когда они пересекли его, начало светать. Горы сменились долиной, на которой виднелись одиночные сооружения. Подлетев к одному из них, вблизи оказавшемуся буровой установкой, Шерлок и Доктор увидели внизу группу людей, подгоняемых плетьми.

\- Что-то непохоже это на «Потёмкинскую деревню», - заметил Шерлок. 

\- Да, сейчас я сяду и мы попытаемся разобраться, что к чему, - Доктор заложил плавный вираж и сел в некотором отдалении от буровой вышки.

Как только они вышли из флаера, из-за крупного валуна выскочило худое оборванное существо.

\- Вы – Доктор? – обратилось оно к Шерлоку.

Тот покачал головой.

Я – Доктор, - сказал Одиннадцатый. – Кто вы и откуда вы обо мне знаете?

\- Я – один из коренных жителей этой планеты – тури, которых поработили захватчики-тимляне, - ответил тот. – Меня зовут Иви. Из поколения в поколение у нас передаётся легенда о Докторе, путешествующем в синей будке и борющемся с несправедливостью. Вчера прошёл слух, что синяя будка вдруг появилась на берегу реки Трино в Патосе. Члены нашей подпольной группы выбрали меня для того, чтобы я добрался до Патоса, рассказал Доктору правду о нашем бедственном положении и просил его о помощи. Я собирался угнать флаер и разыскать вас, а тут такая удача…

\- И всё это время вы не пытались бороться за свою свободу и ждали помощи извне? – удивился Одиннадцатый.

\- Мы – миролюбивые существа, у нас никогда не было войн, поэтому тимлянам и удалось так быстро победить нас и захватить Ксилос. Теперь мы готовы к борьбе, но у нас нет оружия.

\- У меня его тоже нет, - ответил Доктор.

\- Не беда, мы знаем, что оно есть в Арсенале Патоса. Нужно лишь войти туда и взять его, но там самая совершенная охранная система.

\- Нет такой системы, которую я не смог бы взломать, - похвастался Одиннадцатый.

\- Доктор, в нашу сторону направляется несколько надсмотрщиков, так что лучше нам продолжить этот разговор по дороге назад, - вклинился в их диалог Шерлок. 

\- Ты прав, - Одиннадцатый поспешил к флаеру.

\- Сейчас, я только подам сигнал нашим, что мне удалось заручиться вашей поддержкой, - Иви придавил пальцами серьгу-туннель в своём ухе и тихонько что-то прошептал, после чего направился за Доктором и уселся на свободное пассажирское сидение рядом с Шерлоком позади Доктора. Флаер снова взмыл в воздух.

\- Возможно, надсмотрщики успели нас рассмотреть. Нам нужно предупредить твоего товарища, - сказал Доктор.

\- Но как? У нас есть мобильные, но здесь нет сети, - раздосадованно ответил Шерлок.

\- Дай мне свой мобильный, - после того, как Холмс протянул ему свой смартфон, Доктор пожужжал над ним своей звуковой отвёрткой. – Небольшое усовершенствование – теперь он может работать без сети и связываться с абонентом, находящимся в любой точке пространства и времени.

Шерлок недоверчиво покрутил смартфон в руках и набрал номер Ватсона.

\- Джон, - с облегчением выдохнул он, услышав заспанный голос друга, - мы с Доктором собираемся устроить небольшую революцию. Мы сейчас направляемся в Арсенал за оружием. Может быть опасно. Ты с нами? – Шерлок протянул аппарат Иви и попросил: - Расскажите моему другу, как ему добраться до Арсенала.

 

\- И это ваша хвалёная охранная система? – иронично поинтересовался Доктор, глядя на двух синхронно отрубившихся после ударов его спутников инопланетян.

\- Нет. Дверь может отпереть лишь это устройство, если мы правильно и правдиво ответим на все заданные им вопросы, - ответил Иви, указывая на панель, в которой имелось углубление для ладони, рядом с бронированной дверью.

\- Хм, нечто среднее между кодовым замком и детектором лжи, - сказал Доктор. – Ну что ж, приступай.

\- Но я не знаю правильных ответов, - растерялся Иви.

\- Тогда просто говори правду, - Доктор подтолкнул Иви к двери. Тот положил руку в углубление на панели, и устройство механическим голосом спросило:

\- Вы понимаете, что вам нужно ответить правдиво на все вопросы?

\- Да.

\- Каков ваш ранг?

\- У меня нет ранга, - Иви слегка растерялся, понимая, что на этом всё закончится и его товарищи, которые прибудут сюда с минуты на минуту не получат ничего, и очередная попытка сопротивления будет снова безжалостно подавлена властями.

\- Иви, убери руку и положи её снова, но на этот раз не отвечай. Попробуем пропустить этот вопрос, - посоветовал таймлорд. Вскоре из устройства вновь послышались вопросы. За первыми двумя следовало:

\- Как вас зовут? Для какой цели необходимо оружие?

С каждым новым вопросом Иви всё больше мрачнел, понимая, что лишь ограниченный список лиц имеет право доступа в Арсенал, а Доктор, напротив, улыбался всё шире. Когда вопросы закончились, Одиннадцатый немного пожужжал над панелью своей отвёрткой.

\- Ну вот и всё, я стёр правильные ответы. Теперь, чтобы открыть эту дверь, нужно всего лишь правдиво ответить на вопросы. 

Иви снова положил руку в углубление и начал отвечать:

\- Ваше имя?

\- Иви Малу. 

\- Каков ваш ранг?

\- У меня нет ранга.

\- Для какой цели нужно оружие?

\- Революция.

Что-то щёлкнуло, и массивная дверь отъехала в сторону. Иви вбежал внутрь и восторженно воскликнул:

\- Здесь есть всё, что нужно, и даже намного больше! Мы сможем вооружить всех! 

Иви связался с товарищами, и следующие полчаса он, Джон и Шерлок вытаскивали из Арсенала оружие и раздавали его прибывшим бойцам, а Доктор бродил по громадному ангару и рассматривал имеющиеся в наличии виды оружия. Поняв, что здесь нет ничего, что могло бы, подобно ядерному оружию, уничтожить жизнь на этой планете, он присел в углу и задумался.

 

\- Вы говорили, что всё под контролем и Доктор ни о чём не подозревает, а вдруг оказалось, что он и его спутники пропали! – губернатор, имевший в качестве знака различия две трёхцветные ленты, перекрещивавшиеся на его груди, распекал своего младшего советника с одной такой лентой через плечо. – Что если на них выйдут повстанцы? Срочно свяжитесь с Арсеналом и запросите оружие для подкрепления отрядов полиции, которое мы срочно мобилизуем.

\- Уже связывался. Арсенал не отвечает, - промямлил тот, предчувствуя, что недолго ему осталось носить свою ленту.

\- Идиоты! Никому нельзя ничего поручить! Немедленно дайте команду пустить в Арсенал усыпляющий газ.

 

Джон не понял, отчего у него вдруг разболелась голова и ноги налились свинцовой тяжестью, но Шерлок сразу догадался, что в помещении распылили какой-то токсичный газ и, закрыв нос платком, попытался вывести его из здания. У главного входа их поджидали вооружённые солдаты, поэтому пришлось вернуться назад. Доктор, организм которого, изменяя обмен веществ, мог нейтрализовать большинство известных галлифрейской науке ядов, не испытывал симптомов отравления, которые уже проявились у всех остальных. Он быстро разобрался в плане эвакуации и повёл своих спутников к аварийному выходу из здания. Один лишь Одиннадцатый смог дойти до него, остальные свалились по дороге. Он открыл дверь, ведущую на задний двор, и вынес наружу сначала более лёгкого Джона, а затем Шерлока. Уложив их рядом друг с другом на траву, он вернулся в коридор, чтобы одного за другим вытащить из здания повстанцев.

Свежий воздух привёл их всех в чувство уже через несколько минут. Доктор заметил, какой радостью озарились лица очнувшихся Джона и Шерлока, когда они посмотрели друг на друга. В этих взглядах были и обожание, и облегчение от осознания того, что дорогой тебе человек жив и здоров. Казалось, ещё немного, и они бросятся в объятия друг друга, но это длилось всего несколько секунд, затем, словно устыдившись своего порыва, оба отвернулись в сторону и попытались подняться. Ноги всё ещё плохо их слушались, особенно больная джонова, поэтому, чтобы не упасть, ему пришлось опереться на Шерлока. Тот охотно протянул Ватсону руку. Несмотря на слабость и головную боль повстанцам пришлось тоже встать на ноги и снова взяться за оружие, потому что к ним уже бежали солдаты, разобравшиеся, куда они подевались. 

 

\- Благодарим вас за неоценимую помощь в свержении захватчиков-тимлян, - Иви долго тряс руку Доктора на берегу залива, где стояла ТАРДИС. – Отныне все вы объявляетесь почётными гражданами Ксилоса.

\- А можно я буду прилетать сюда по нечётным и рыбу ловить? – пошутил Одиннадцатый, молодое тело которого накладывало заметный отпечаток на характер 900-летнего таймлорда, порой делая его похожим на мальчишку-хулигана.

\- Мы всегда будем рады вам и вашим спутникам, когда бы вы здесь не появились. Наши учебники истории увековечат ваши имена.

\- Вечность – это очень страшная вещь, а история всё время переписывается, - посерьёзнел вдруг Доктор. - На самом деле я понятия не имею, вернусь ли я сюда когда-нибудь.

Иви вздохнул и отпустил руку галлифрейца. Тот повернулся и решительно зашагал к ТАРДИС. Джон и Шерлок поспешили за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В современном английском языке прилагательное «потемкинский» (англ. potemkin) означает показной, фальшивый.


	6. Chapter 6

На этот раз Доктор взял бразды правления в свои руки и задал пространственно-временные координаты красивого и безопасного места - того, в которое он однажды отвезёт Ривер в её предпоследнее путешествие. Он решил показать своим новым спутникам поющие башни Дариллиума. Грандиозные сооружения, стоявшие на границе с пустыней, были не только произведением архитектурного искусства, но и результатам долгого и кропотливого труда сотен математиков и инженеров, рассчитавших конфигурацию и размеры вентиляционных шахт внутри башен таким образом, чтобы под воздействием дующего из пустыни ветра они издавали мелодичные звуки.

Ватсон надолго застыл в восхищении, глядя на это чудо и вслушиваясь в чарующие звуки. Честно говоря, он ожидал увидеть нечто типа цветомузыкального фонтана, которых было великое множество во всех европейских столицах, когда Доктор сказал, что хочет показать им поющие башни. Однако звуки, издаваемые башнями из неизвестного камня кремового цвета, имели не искусственное, а естественное происхождение, и они были прекрасны. Это было похоже на гигантский орган, на котором играл не человек, а сама природа. Мелодия взмывала ввысь, унося с собой все печали, и на сердце становилось легко и радостно, но глаза от избытка чувств стали вдруг влажными. 

\- Это потрясающе! - в конце концов сказал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

\- Да, это впечатляет, башни звучат с интервалом в большую терцию, - согласился с ним Шерлок и надолго ушёл в себя, пытаясь что-то подсчитать в уме. Видимо, это ему не удалось, потому что через некоторое время он вернулся к действительности и весь превратился в слух, стараясь запомнить звучащую мелодию, чтобы сыграть её потом на скрипке. Он привык чувствовать своё превосходство над так называемыми обычными людьми, но сейчас понимал, насколько мало он знает по сравнению с Доктором и инопланетными зодчими, построившими это чудо. Холмс был серьёзен и сосредоточен, пока смотрел на башни, оранжевый песок и странное бирюзовое небо над головой. Когда же он перевёл взгляд на стоящего рядом Джона, его лицо расслабилось и стало таким, как бывает у маленького ребёнка, ещё не утратившего искренность и непосредственность, когда он смотрит на свернувшегося клубочком котёнка.

Джон почувствовал на себе взгляд Шерлока и повернулся к нему. Лицо немолодого отставного врача сияло внутренним светом, который предназначался его бывшему соседу. Шерлок грелся в лучах его любви, не зная, сможет ли он когда-нибудь вернуть Джону хоть малую толику того, чем тот столь щедро и бескорыстно одаривал его сейчас и в те два года, которые они прожили под одной крышей. Воистину, то, что имеешь, начинаешь ценить лишь тогда, когда это потеряешь. Им было сейчас так хорошо вместе… Почти как в старые добрые времена. Но оба прекрасно понимали, что это не могло длиться вечно, ведь когда-нибудь их неожиданное путешествие закончится и каждому из них придётся вернуться к своей реальной жизни, в которой они смогут видеться лишь изредка. Поэтому не следовало предаваться иллюзиям и давать волю чувствам.

При виде столь красноречивых взглядов у Доктора не осталось сомнений в том, что именно эти двое испытывают друг к другу. Подобное он видел не раз, когда с ним путешествовали Йен и Барбара, Эми и Рори, а также другие его спутники, влюблённые друг в друга. 

Однако Джон и Шерлок, несмотря на столь тёплые взгляды, продолжали вести себя так, как будто они были просто друзьями. Вернувшись в ТАРДИС, Шерлок принялся расспрашивать таймлорда о принципах работы корабля, а Джон, быстро заскучавший во время краткого трёхчасового изложения многомерной геометрии, и теории завихрений темпорального поля, позволяющих путешествовать во времени и пространстве, отправился подремать в одну из спален. Тогда Доктор решил показать им и другие прекрасные места Вселенной в надежде на то, что это сможет растормошить их и побудить признаться друг другу в своих чувствах.

 

Следующим местом остановки ТАРДИС стала планета Плакальщица, океан которой из-за природного катаклизма замерз во время шторма, и гигантские волны застыли в одно мгновение, возвышаясь над поверхностью на многие футы. Доктор рассказал, что планета получила своё название из-за формы материка, который кажется с орбиты похожим на плачущую женщину. Однако Одиннадцатый напрасно старался: Джон и Шерлок смотрели не столько на исполинские волны, превратившиеся в глыбы льда, сколько друг на друга, но дальше взглядов дело не двигалось.

Тогда таймлорд решил отвезти их на планету Полночь, чтобы показать им сапфировый водопад и бриллиантовые горы, остающиеся нетронутыми рукой человека, ибо ни одно живое существо не может выжить на поверхности планеты, отравленной эктонической радиацией, которую излучает её солнце - Ксион. Однако путешествие туда было связано с огромным риском из-за наличия на планете неизвестных существ, обладающих телепатией и способных захватывать разум людей, из-за чего Доктор чуть не погиб во время своего прошлого посещения этого прекрасного места. Тем не менее галлифреец не собирался отказываться от своих планов, ведь он вспомнил о существовании голубых кристаллов, способных противодействовать гипнозу и контролю над разумом, а также увеличивать интеллект их обладателя. Чтобы добыть их, нужно было слетать на планету Метебелис 3 из галактики Актион и постараться не погибнуть при встрече с населяющими её гигантскими змеями, плотоядными щупальцами и летающими хищниками. Всего-то навсего…

 

Прибыв на Метебелис 3, Одиннадцатый предупредил перед выходом из ТАРДИС своих спутников: 

\- Мы прилетели сюда за синими кристаллами, обладающими особыми свойствами. Эта планета довольно живописна, однако нельзя слишком увлекаться созерцанием её красот, потому что в серебристом тумане, стелющемся над землёй, могут скрываться ядовитые змеи, а по ночам следует опасаться нападения хищников, похожих на земных летучих мышей. Вот только эти в несколько раз крупнее и питаются кровью позвоночных, - о тентаклях он предпочёл тактично умолчать, надеясь на то, что им удастся избежать встречи с ними.

\- И как мы будем защищаться от них, если у нас нет оружия? – поинтересовался Шерлок. – С ними ведь не удастся договориться, как с людьми.

\- Летучих мышей можно перехитрить с помощью звуковой отвёртки, посылая в пространство ультразвуковые колебания, которые собьют их с курса, - галлифреец подкинул в воздух и поймал свой многофункциональный инструмент. - Змеи не слышат ультразвук, но их можно отпугнуть инфразвуком*.

\- Ага, и угробить при этом всех нас. Ничего не скажешь, замечательное решение высокоразвитого существа… - съязвил Шерлок. – Не проще ли было бы всё же иметь на борту оружие, чтобы иметь возможность воспользоваться им в подобных случаях?

\- Мы здесь долго не задержимся. Совершили посадку на горном плато, в пещерах которого и растут нужные нам геликтиты** синего цвета. Здесь нет такого количества змей, как в долине, и для их отпугивания хватит кратковременного импульса, который не успеет причинить вам существенного вреда. Но я думаю, что до этого дело не дойдёт. Мы быстренько сбегаем за кристаллами и сразу же вернёмся в ТАРДИС, - попытался успокоить его Доктор.

\- Хватит вам спорить, - Ватсон вытащил из кармана своей куртки небольшой бластер, который он выбрал себе в Арсенале Патоса и тайком от Доктора пронёс в ТАРДИС. Пусть инопланетянин и не берёт в руки оружия - это его личное дело, а Джон не побоится замарать свои, если это понадобится в целях защиты. 

Галлифреец неодобрительно посмотрел на него, однако, к счастью, удержался от нотаций. Ничего не поделаешь, некоторые из его спутников обожали оружие, чувствуя себя намного увереннее, когда оно было у них в руках. Поэтому он не стал говорить Ватсону, что заряда батареи его компактного бластера хватит ненадолго.

Взяв кирку и небольшой рюкзачок, Одиннадцатый направился к двери, Джон и Шерлок двинулись следом за ним. Снаружи была ночь. Сразу три голубые луны освещали укрытые снежными шапками вершины синих гор, подножия которых утопали в серебристо-голубом тумане. Ночное небо здесь было не чёрным, как на Земле, а синим. Доктор сразу же перевёл свою звуковую отвёртку в ультразвуковой режим для отпугивания кровожадных летучих мышей. Он двинулся вниз по узкой тропинке вдоль почти отвесной скалы, вслед за ним зашагал Шерлок. Шествие замыкал Ватсон с бластером в руке, настороженно озирающийся вокруг, чтобы не пропустить подстерегающую их опасность. Несколько раз над ними проносились какие-то тени, но нападения не последовало.

Минут через десять Доктор обнаружил в скале вход в одну из пещер, которыми изобиловали здешние горы, и вошёл внутрь, включив зелёный фонарик на торце звуковой отвёртки. Пришлось углубиться внутрь на несколько десятков ярдов, прежде чем они достигли места, где благодаря особому сочетанию влажности, скорости ветра и повышенному содержанию углекислого газа в воздухе из стен тянулись каменные «палочки», растущие в произвольных направлениях, причудливо изгибающиеся и ветвящиеся. Они были самой разнообразной формы и размеров. Одиннадцатый указал на самые невзрачные из них и, вручая кирку Шерлоку, сказал:

\- Нам нужны эти.

Холмс покосился на Ватсона, но тот покачал головой, не желая выпускать из рук оружия. Таймлорд же не собирался расставаться со своей звуковой отвёрткой. Поэтому отковыривать кристаллы от стены пещеры пришлось Шерлоку. В тот момент, когда он уже управился с этой работой и упаковал добычу в рюкзачок, появилась первая гигантская змея. Она с шипением выползла из глубины пещеры и на мгновение застыла, выбирая жертву. Со стороны входа в пещеру появилась ещё одна, отрезая пути к отступлению. Доктору пришлось примерно на полминуты включить инфразвук, но и этого хватило для того, чтобы дискомфорт почувствовали не только пустившиеся в бегство змеи, но и люди. Вероятно из-за нарушения зрения, сильной головной боли, головокружения, тошноты и звона в ушах, Джон не смог вовремя заметить очередной опасности. 

Непонятно откуда взявшееся щупальце вдруг обвилось вокруг туловища Шерлока, от неожиданности выронившего рюкзачок с кристаллами, и потащило его в один из боковых ходов. Доктор попытался отмахиваться от напавших на него тентаклей киркой, но вскоре один из них резко дёрнул его за щиколотку, и он упал, роняя не только кирку, но и звуковую отвёртку. Вскоре таймлрод оказался спелёнут по рукам и ногам несколькими тентаклями. Чем больше он сопротивлялся, тем сильнее становился захват. Превозмогая головокружение, Джон стал отстреливаться от обхвативших его щупалец, отсекая лучом бластера куски упругой склизкой плоти. Видно, схватившей его твари это не понравилось, поэтому ему удалось вырваться на свободу. Он побежал вслед за утащившими Доктора и Шерлока тентаклями. Ватсон попытался перерезать державшее Шерлока щупальце бластером, но у него ничего не вышло, потому что у компактной недорогой модели, которую он выбрал, уже села батарейка.

\- Джон, назад! - крикнул Одиннадцатый, видя, что Ватсон готов бороться со щупальцами голыми руками. - Так ты нам не поможешь. Только сам пропадёшь. Вернись в ТАРДИС и активируй голосовой интерфейс. Код «Голубая планета».

\- За то время, пока я буду бегать туда-сюда, вас успеют сожрать, - возразил Джон, уворачиваясь от очередного щупальца, попытавшегося его схватить.

\- Нет, сразу они нас не съедят, - обнадёжил его таймлорд. - Быстрее уйдёшь, быстрее вернёшься назад.

И Джон отступил. Однако он вовсе не собирался слушаться Доктора, а всего лишь хотел вернуться несколько ярдов назад и подобрать его звуковую отвёртку, чтобы нею воспользоваться. Когда Джон подобрал рюкзачок с кристаллами и отвёртку, непосредственный контакт с чудесными кристаллами не замедлил сказаться на его интеллектуальных способностях - его мозг заработал на все 100% и вспомнил, казалось бы, давно забытые знания по физике и биологии. Существо, напавшее на них имело щупальца, как у гигантского кальмара или осьминога. Осьминоги воспринимают инфразвук, однако, чтобы одолеть столь большое беспозвоночное, у которого имеется три сердца, придётся использовать инфразвук с частотой порядка 10 Гц и удельным звуковым давлением не менее 200 дБ, а это вызовет разрыв лёгочных альвеол и убьёт его и Шерлока. Так что использовать против этого существа звуковую отвёртку не удастся. Ничего не поделаешь, придётся потерять драгоценное время и вернуться в ТАРДИС. Наверняка у Доктора там есть какие-нибудь инструменты. Возможно, среди них найдётся лазер, которым можно будет воспользоваться в качестве оружия, изменив его мощность. Джон вздохнул и с максимально возможной скоростью припустил в сторону выхода, освещая себе путь зелёным фонариком в торце отвёртки.

 

\- Доктор, что они делают? - поинтересовался Шерлок, почувствовав шарящие по телу щупальца, которые отдирали пуговицы с его рубашки. Вскоре прохладное гладкое нечто заскользило по его груди. На щупальце имелись присоски, которые прижались к его соскам. - Они, как и местные летучие мыши, жаждут нашей крови?

\- Э-мм, нет, они хотят нами полакомиться, но несколько в ином смысле, - ответил немного знакомый с привычками тентаклей галлифреец. - Лучше не пытайся сопротивляться, иначе будет хуже.

\- Не понял… - Шерлок не смог договорить, поскольку одно из щупалец протолкнулось к нему в рот, а другое - забралось в его штаны и принялось ввинчиваться в задний проход. Так вот что имел в виду Доктор…

 

Второпях Джон забыл включить ультразвук для защиты от летучих мышей, и едва не поплатился за это - на него спикировала огромная крылатая тварь, намеревавшаяся схватить его. Джона спасла лишь быстрая реакция - за доли секунды почувствовав приближение опасности, он повалился на землю, поэтому громадные когти всего лишь прошли по касательной, разодрав куртку на его спине. Летучая мышь, которой вблизи отвесной скалы не хватало места для манёвра, удалялась, заходя на следующий вираж. Это давало Джону время вытащить из кармана звуковую отвёртку и включить ультразвук. Потерявшая ориентацию крылатая тварь беспорядочно заметалась в воздухе. Внезапно откуда-то сверху в неё полетело копьё. 

\- Ага, значит, здесь есть разумные существа, - пробормотал Джон, оказавшийся перед выбором: рискнуть попросить о помощи дикарей, судя по всему, живущих в каменном веке, или потратить кучу времени на дорогу до ТАРДИС и обратно. 

Особо думать было некогда, поэтому Джон, рассчитывая на то, что ТАРДИС переводит, решил пообщаться с туземцами. Он крикнул: «Эгегей!» и зашагал вверх по тропинке. Едва он обогнул загораживавший обзор уступ, как увидел десять полуголых, несмотря на довольно холодную погоду, воинов с копьями и факелами в руках, шедших ему навстречу. Подняв руки вверх, он направился к ним. Стараясь двигаться так, чтобы это не было расценено как угроза, он сказал:

\- Приветствую вас! Мы пришли к вам с миром и скоро уйдём навсегда, если только мне удастся вызволить моих друзей, которых утащили вглубь пещеры тентакли.

\- Что же вы натворили?! – воскликнул самый высокий из воинов, на шее у которого висело ожерелье из громадных чёрных когтей. – Вы вошли в пещеру Махабхи в ночь тройного полнолуния и сорвали наш ритуал плодородия! По традиции в такие ночи самые сильные воины нашего племени отправляются в эту пещеру для ритуального совокупления с Махабхи.

\- Но мои друзья отнюдь не горели желанием совокупляться с этим, как бишь его… ни ритуально, ни обыденно. Может быть, вы поможете мне отбить их у этого вашего головоногого и доведёте ваш традиционный ритуал до его логического завершения?

\- Мы непременно должны это сделать, иначе небо не прольётся дождём и земля не даст нам своих плодов, - решил самый высокий. – Вперёд! - схватив Джона за руку, он потащил его за собой. Вслед за ними гуськом потрусили остальные.

Местные не притормозили даже у входа в пещеру. По тому, как быстро и уверенно они двигались, было видно, что они не раз бывали здесь раньше и прекрасно ориентировались. Споткнувшись об отрезанные бластером Джона куски тентаклей, один из воинов растянулся на каменном полу и вдруг затрясся от ужаса, увидев, что именно послужило причиной его падения, и воскликнул:

\- Кто-то изувечил Махабхи! Берегись, пришелец, если вы причинили ему вред, то вам несдобровать!

Стараясь не обращать внимания на усилившийся захват предводителя местных команчей, Ватсон произнёс:

\- Если этот ваш Махабхи хоть немного похож на наших головоногих, то он очень быстро регенерирует.

\- Надеюсь, что ты прав, - прошипел вождь. - Если будет не хватать хотя бы одного тентакля, наша жертва не сможет быть полностью принята, и тогда не сносить вам головы, - Джона потащили дальше.

Вскоре показались опутанные тентаклями Доктор и Шерлок. Туземцы принялись что-то напевать и тереться о щупальца, переключая внимание существа на себя. Вскоре большая часть тентаклей покинула полубесчувственные тела Доктора и Шерлока, чтобы обвиться вокруг мускулистых тел местных аборигенов, под юбочками которых, как вскоре выяснилось, не было нижнего белья. Мужчины с готовностью подставляли свои зады, когда тентакли забирались под эти юбочки в поисках дырочки, в которую можно было бы вогнаться. Одиннадцатый быстро пришёл в себя, чего не скажешь о лежавшем, закатив глаза, Шерлоке. Через пару минут все воины, кроме державшего Джона, ритмично извивались и стонали на полу пещеры, совокупляясь с тентаклями. Вождь погладил всё ещё не желавшее отпускать Шерлока щупальце, затем нагнулся и лизнул его. Щупальце вздрогнуло и сменило жертву. Вождь улыбнулся и отпустил руку Джона. Тот сразу же кинулся к Шерлоку и принялся тормошить его:

\- Эй, ты как? Сможешь идти?

\- Я в порядке, - ответил Холмс, поднимаясь на ноги, и принялся приводить в порядок свою одежду.

\- Хватит прихорашиваться, переоденешься в ТАРДИС. Нужно валить, пока они не вспомнили о нас, - несмотря на только что пережитые десять оргазмов, Одиннадцатый был снова полон сил и энергии. Ещё бы, с его-то способностями к регенерации…

\- Я помогу тебе, - чувствующий себя виноватым Джон подставил плечо Шерлоку. 

\- А мне поможет, если ты немедленно вернёшь мою отвёртку, - Доктор бесцеремонно вытащил звуковую отвёртку из кармана Ватсона.

До ТАРДИС добрались без приключений. Поскольку Джон сберёг не только звуковую отвёртку, но и рюкзачок с ценными кристаллами, то Доктор сразу же засуетился у консоли, задавая координаты Полночи. А Джон тем временем квохтал вокруг отмахивающегося от его бьющей через край заботы Шерлока:

\- Что-то болит? Я должен осмотреть тебя. Ты не должен стесняться, я же врач.

\- Джон, я иду в душ, а ты идёшь на фиг, - не выдержал наконец Холмс, и ушёл вглубь корабля, а Ватсон обиженно надулся. Если бы в консольной был хоть один угол, то он, как пить дать, забился бы в него и нахохлился, как воробей перед грозой.

Да, совсем не на такой поворот событий рассчитывал Доктор, устраивая им этот романтический круиз… Ничего, впереди их ждёт ещё немало прекрасного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Инфразву́к (от лат. infra — ниже, под) — звуковые волны, имеющие частоту ниже воспринимаемой человеческим ухом. Поскольку обычно человеческое ухо способно слышать звуки в диапазоне частот 16 - 20000 Гц, за верхнюю границу частотного диапазона инфразвука обычно принимают 16 Гц. Нижняя же граница инфразвукового диапазона условно определена как 0,001 Гц.  
> ** геликтиты - морфологическая разновидность кальцита и арагонита в карстовых пещерах.


	7. Chapter 7

Сапфировый водопад, без сомнения, был великолепен, но Шерлок любовался сейчас не им, а отражавшими его восхищёнными глазами Ватсона, радуясь восторгам друга, его искренней и непосредственной реакции на окружающую их неземную красоту. Конечно, и на Земле имелись месторождения драгоценных камней, но их было мало и, как правило, алмазные трубки пролегали в толще пустой породы, а здесь они было повсюду. Возносящиеся к небу шпили гор сплошь состояли из кристаллического углерода. Вездеход совершил остановку в пункте назначения – Хрустальном ущелье, и лишь теперь защитные щиты над иллюминаторами были подняты, чтобы пассажиры могли полюбоваться окружающим их пейзажем без риска получить смертельную дозу радиации, которая проникала даже сквозь закалённое стекло толщиной в несколько дюймов. Благодаря голубым кристаллам, которые все они получили, можно было не опасаться вторжения в сознание неизвестных существ. Шерлок не испытывал трепета перед необычным водопадом, ведь Доктор уже успел объяснить присутствующим, что на самом деле это были не сапфиры, а очень близкий к ним по цвету композитный кварц, окрашенный железом.

\- Это удивительно! - Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и заметил на лице всегда бесстрастного друга отражение чувств, бушевавших в его душе. Если бы Джон не привык считать Шерлока бессердечной, хорошо отлаженной машиной, то принял бы их за любовь и нежность. Когда они жили под одной крышей, и Джон отправлялся на свидание с очередной подружкой, то не понимал причин ревности Шерлока, считая её проявлениями взбалмошности и деспотизма последнего, а теперь увидел простое и понятное объяснение. Однако несмотря на то, что чудесный кристалл сделал его намного умнее, Джон не позволил себе поверить в то, что Шерлок любил его. - Спасибо. Я увидел все эти чудеса лишь благодаря тебе.

\- Благодари не меня, а Доктора, - улыбнулся Шерлок, указывая на стоявшего позади них галлифрейца с неизменным галстуком-бабочкой на шее. 

В прошлый свой визит на Полночь Доктор так и не добрался до этого места и теперь навёрстывал упущенное, пристально вглядываясь в ближние и дальние окрестности. За свою слишком долгую жизнь он посетил множество планет, но на многих ещё не успел побывать, ведь вселенная бесконечна, и её история всё время меняется. Таймлорду очень хотелось выяснить, что за существа, способные выжить в отравленном радиацией безвоздушном пространстве, напали на них в тот раз, но подвергать опасности своих спутников он не желал. Однако у местных жителей были на этот счёт свои планы…

Доктор наблюдал за спутниками, ожидая, когда же их проберут до печёнок окружающие ущелье алмазные горы, переливающиеся в ослепительном солнечном свете всеми цветами радуги, и сапфировый камнепад справа по борту. Драгоценные камни низвергались бурным потоком с высоты около ста тысяч футов с обрыва забвения. Это зрелище никого не могло оставить равнодушным. Джон и Шерлок так смотрели друг на друга, что Одиннадцатый уж было подумал, что они вот-вот решатся и признаются друг другу в своих чувствах. Но этого не произошло и на этот раз. Потому что Джон вспомнил о предстоящей женитьбе на Мэри, и чувство долга оказалось сильнее. 

\- А как вам с Доктором удалось связаться со мной, когда мы были на чужой планете? - вдруг спросил он у Шерлока.

\- Он что-то сотворил с моим мобильным своей звуковой отвёрткой, и вуаля… - пожал плечами Холмс.

\- Теперь с него можно дозвониться в любую точку пространства и времени, - похвастался Доктор своими умениями в мгновение ока усовершенствовать любую технику.

\- Можно я позвоню с него Мэри, чтобы она не беспокоилась?

\- Доктор ведь сказал, что мы сможем вернуться в ту же ночь, и она даже не успеет заметить твоего отсутствия, - сказал Шерлок, но телефон всё же протянул. Если бы Джон не вспомнил о невесте, то ещё пара минут, и он сказал бы ему обо всём, что переполняло его сердце, грозившее разорваться, как перекачанный воздухом воздушный шарик. А это могло разрушить лишь недавно обретённое вновь доверие Ватсона.

Джон набрал номер Мэри, и почти сразу услышал её взволнованный голос:

\- Джон, где ты пропадал столько времени?

\- Как? Разве? Сколько? - поначалу он растерялся, но к счастью быстро собрался с мыслями и понял, что в будущем случится нечто, помешавшее их своевременному возвращению.

\- Тебя не было почти два месяца, и за всё это время ты только сейчас обо мне вспомнил! - кричала на него будущая жена. - Почему ты не позвонил мне раньше?

\- Прости, дорогая, но так получилось… - Джон лихорадочно соображал, как можно более-менее правдоподобно объяснить своё слишком долгое отсутствие. - Мы выполняли секретную миссию особой важности и нам было запрещено с кем-либо связываться, чтобы не провалить операцию, - соврал он.

\- Джон, с вами всё в порядке? - Мэри почему-то говорила во множественном числе.

\- Да, всё отлично, - Джон подумал о том, что ему повезло встретить такую понимающую и разумную женщину.

\- Когда ты вернёшься домой?

\- Очень скоро. Не переживай, - Ватсон закончил разговор и обратился к Одиннадцатому: - Доктор, Мэри утверждает, что мы отсутствуем уже два месяца. Видимо, что-то пошло не так. Я хочу вернуться обратно.

\- Если мы уже опоздали из-за неполадок в системе навигации ТАРДИС или возмущений вортекса, то торопиться бесполезно. Не волнуйся, лучше скушай печенюшку, - Одиннадцатый достал из кармана круглую печеньку с капелькой джема в центре и протянул Ватсону.

\- Сам ешь, а я хочу домой, - заупрямился Джон (кто знает, сколько Доктор таскал её в кармане вместе со всяким хламом), и сердце Шерлока, едва не разорвавшееся от радости наполнилось печалью. Он не думал, что их путешествие закончится так скоро.

\- Как только все пассажиры вдоволь нафотографируются с местными достопримечательностями и налюбуются ими, транспорт двинется назад. Мы всё равно никак не можем ускорить процесс возвращения, пока не доберёмся до ТАРДИС, а до неё четыре часа пути, так что советую тебе сдержать нетерпение и сесть на своё место, - в тоне Доктора сквозил обычный для этой его регенерации пофигизм.

\- Доктор прав, если ты будешь вибрировать от эмоций, это никак не поможет тебе изменить ситуацию, - вмешался Шерлок. - Давай лучше сфотографируемся на фоне этих гор.

\- А какой в этом смысл? Мы ведь всё равно никому не сможем показать эти снимки, - раздражённо сказал Ватсон.

\- Зато мы сможем иногда сами смотреть на них и вспомнить о нашем необычном путешествии, - предложил Шерлок. Вот уж не подозревал Джон, что у Шерлока могут быть такие сентиментальные привычки.

 

Существо из искусственной плоти, носящее сейчас имя Мэри Морстен, связалось со своей разгневанной хозяйкой, метавшей громы и молнии из-за непредвиденной задержки.

\- Прошли уже все сроки, мои планы под угрозой из-за того, что ты оказалась не способна выполнить простейшее задание, - брюнетка с тонкими чертами лица мило улыбалась с экрана, но в её глазах была хорошо заметна неприкрытая угроза.

\- Оно было бы простейшим, если бы мне нужно было соблазнить Холмса, а не Ватсона, - возразила Мэри. - К чему такие сложности?

\- Мой лучший агент уже пыталась сделать это, и потерпела поражение, потому что Шерлок - гей, влюблённый в своего друга, и подобраться к нему можно лишь через Ватсона, - нервно теребя необычный браслет на руке, объяснила госпожа.

\- Они возвращаются. Как только Шерлок Холмс появится в этом доме, я передам его вам, - пообещала Мэри.

\- Поторопись, он нужен мне, чтобы использовать его против Доктора. Надеюсь, что ты не разочаруешь меня снова, - произнесла женщина в старинной шляпке, украшенной фруктами и цветами, - иначе ты умрёшь, - изображение на мониторе ноутбука погасло, но в тишине ещё долго раздавался зловещий смех.

 

Когда пришло время возвращаться, водители не смогли запустить двигатели. Неизвестные формы жизни не смогли завладеть разумом водителей и пассажиров, но контроль над электронной техникой по-прежнему был им подвластен. Когда почва под колёсами вездехода завибрировала и начала оседать, в салоне началась паника, лишь Доктор и его спутники заметно оживились и повеселели. Одиннадцатый помчался в кабину водителей, а Ватсон весьма своеобразным способом помог стюардессе успокаивать пассажиров - он достал из внутреннего кармана куртки миниатюрный бластер и пригрозил, что пристрелит того, кто будет паниковать. Уже через минуту все пассажиры смирно сидели в своих креслах и давились чипсами. Никто ж не знал, что оружие не заряжено.

\- И этот человек осуждал меня за то, что я вызывал полицию, стреляя в воздух на улице, - довольно ухмыльнулся Шерлок. - Ты ведёшь себя, как я.

Вскоре вездеход целиком провалился в какую-то пещеру, и его заметно тряхнуло при приземлении. Джон и Шерлок, не удосужившиеся сесть в кресла, свалились на пол.

\- А ну, хватайте их, - завопил интеллигентного вида мужчина и плюхнулся сверху на Ватсона. Между ними завязалась борьба.

\- Эксперт по паранормальным явлениям, - представился Одиннадцатый, тыча психобумагу в лица пилотов. - Что произошло? 

\- Что-то странное. Энергия есть, но двигатели не запускаются, - ответил один из них.

\- Пытались вызвать спасателей?

\- Да, но мы так и не смогли связаться с Дворцом развлечений. Такое впечатление, что кто-то блокирует наш сигнал.

В этот момент вездеход совершил жёсткую посадку, рухнув с высоты не менее двадцати футов, и Доктору пришлось вцепиться в спинку кресла одного из водителей, чтобы не загреметь на пол. Опустились защитные щиты и загудели двигатели. 

 

\- О, вам всё-таки удалось их запустить! - возрадовался Доктор.

\- Это не мы, - перепуганный водитель щёлкал клавишами, пытаясь поднять щиты, чтобы увидеть, куда их несёт, а второй - мёртвой хваткой вцепился в руль.

\- Значит, нас куда-то направляют, причём не хотят, чтобы мы запомнили дорогу, а это не есть хорошо, - догадался Доктор.

Они мчались по подземному лабиринту вниз, сворачивая то вправо, то влево. Через несколько минут транспорт остановился и щиты поднялись. Мощные фары выхватили из темноты несколько фигур, внешними очертаниями напоминавшие людей. Вот только фигуры эти были из камня, но при этом они могли двигаться почти как люди. Одна из них вышла вперёд, подняв обе верхние конечности в универсальном знаке, демонстрирующем добрые намерения. Доктор выглянул в салон и сообщил притихшим во время движения пассажирам:

\- У нас тут контакт с неизвестной цивилизацией. Эй, отпустите-ка моих спутников, они мне сейчас понадобятся.

Пассажиры отпустили порядком помятых Джона и Шерлока.

\- Что скажешь? - обратился Одиннадцатый к Холмсу.

\- Похоже, жизнь развивалась здесь не на углеродной, а на кремниевой основе. Они - кремнийорганические разумные существа, - догадался Шерлок.

\- Совершенно верно, - согласился с ним Доктор, - и они хотят поговорить с нами.

\- Но как они смогут говорить в безвоздушном пространстве? Ведь Полночь не имеет атмосферы, - удивился Джон.

\- Они - телепаты. Именно эту свою способность они использовали при прошлой нашей встрече, и это было весьма пугающим, потому что они стремились полностью захватить контроль над разумом человека, в чьё сознание вторгались. Но сейчас они не смогли этого сделать из-за голубых кристаллов, которые есть у каждого из нас. Мне придётся рискнуть и на время расстаться со своим, чтобы иметь возможность вступить в контакт, ведь без этого нас, судя по всему, всё равно не отпустят, - сказал Доктор и достал кристалл из того же кармана, что и печеньку.

\- Нет, это сделаю я, - остановил его Шерлок, - а ты будешь переговорщиком с нашей стороны, и я буду вести с тобой диалог от их имени. Ты – единственный, кто может придумать что-то дельное и спасти всех, если что-то пойдёт не так.

\- Логично, - согласился Одиннадцатый. – Так, господа пилоты попрошу вас покинуть кабину и присоединиться к пассажирам. Стюардесса выдаст вам пакетики с орехами, так что не грустите, а лучше похрустите.

Два увальня переглянулись и нехотя поднялись со своих мест, предпочтя не видеть того, что не укладывалось в их головах. Эта ситуация была слишком пугающей, а в салоне можно было абстрагироваться от всего и сделать вид, что они просто пассажиры и ни за что не отвечают. Там были мягкие кресла, длинноногая красотка Аннабель в облегающей синей форме и иллюзия безопасности. А за жизни пассажиров пускай теперь отвечает эта странная парочка.

\- А с какого доброго чуда мы должны слушаться этого выскочку? – с вызовом спросил давешний драчун, мутузивший Джона.

\- Потому что я – самый умный…

\- Ну, с этим можно было бы поспорить, - встрял Шерлок.

\- Даже не начинай, - одёрнул его таймлорд. – А ещё я – единственный, кто съел собаку на всевозможных конфликтах и контактировал со всевозможными гуманоидами и негуманоидами больше раз, чем у вас волос на голове.

\- Когда это вы успели? С колыбельки начали? - не унимался наглец.

\- Почти. А ещё я постоянно путешествовал по Вселенной на протяжении более 900 лет.

\- Я тоже хочу так выглядеть, когда мне стукнет 900, - пробормотал мужик. – Дадите мне телефончик вашего геронтолога?

\- Никаких врачей, лишь диета и здоровый образ жизни, - хитро улыбнулся галлифреец. – Дамы и господа, занимайте места согласно купленным билетам и не гоните волну. Мы начинаем КВН…

Шерлок отдал Джону свой кристалл и переменился в лице. Доктор спросил его:

\- Что вам от нас нужно?

\- Чтобы вы оставили нас в покое, - чужим, почти безжизненным голосом ответил ему Шерлок, и Джон обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

\- Странный у вас способ донести до нас эту мысль, нападая на нас и захватывая наше сознание, причём уже не в первый раз, - заметил Одиннадцатый.

\- Мы изучали вас, вашу историю, психологию, обычаи, ваши реакции на ту или иную ситуацию, - быстро затараторил Холмс. – И мы пришли к выводу, что вы – очень опасные существа, стремящиеся переделать окружающую среду под свои нужды.

\- А разве вы этого не делаете?

\- Нет, мы преобразуем свой организм, когда меняется наша планета, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Именно так вам удалось выжить, когда солнце стало излучать убийственную радиацию и ваша планета утратила свою атмосферу, - понял Доктор.

\- Да. Мы не хотим, чтобы вы изменяли нашу планету, строя на ней эти ваши нелепые сооружения, чтобы ваши вездеходы подминали своими гусеницами наши кристаллические цветы, поэтому требуем, чтобы люди и другие формы жизни покинули её как можно скорее, иначе мы вынуждены будем защищаться всеми доступными нам способами.

\- Думаю, это можно устроить. Люди пришли сюда, считая эту планету необитаемой, но поскольку это не так, вы находитесь под защитой законов Протокола теней, - Доктор уже знал, что это были за методы, и они ему страшно не нравились. - Как только я расскажу во Дворце развлечений, что у планеты есть хозяева…

\- Они пришли сюда ради наживы и просто так не уйдут. Вам придётся быть очень убедительным, иначе мы убьём заложников.

\- Каких заложников?

\- Этих. Все они останутся здесь, пока вы будете добиваться немедленной депортации всех инопланетян, находящихся сейчас на Полночи, - в голосе Шерлока, транслировавшем угрозы этих кристаллоидов зазвенел металл.

\- Их и не понадобится убивать, они и так погибнут от нехватки кислорода, запас которого ограничен, - ситуация была патовая, и Одиннадцатый принялся ерошить волосы, пытаясь вразумить жестоких похитителей. - Мне ни за что не успеть, да и как я смогу добраться до Дворца развлечений без вездехода?

\- У вас на борту запас кислорода из расчёта на 16-часовое путешествие пятидесяти пассажиров, а вас всего 15. У водителей есть скафандры для проведения срочных ремонтных работ с запасом кислорода на 8 часов. Вы наденете скафандр и выйдете через запасной выход, один из наших крылатых доставит вас во Дворец развлечений, - ответили кремнийорганические существа, воспользовавшиеся знаниями и голосом Шерлока. Кажется, у них всё было продумано.

\- Джон, остаёшься за главного. Ты должен следить за Шерлоком и в случае неадекватного поведения всучить ему кристалл. Дай мне свой мобильный, - Доктор пожужжал звуковой отвёрткой над девайсом и направился в хвост вездехода. – Никто не должен расставаться с кристаллами, от них сейчас зависит не только ваш рассудок но и жизнь, - обратился он на прощание к притихшим пассажирам.

«Какая жалость, - подумал Джон, - Шерлок наверняка захотел бы узнать как можно больше об этих необычных существах, но вместо этого служит для них ретранслятором».

 

Доктор так и не понял по какому принципу двигался крылатый, на закорках у которого он сидел, но они были на месте меньше, чем через час. Как эффективнее всего добиться, чтобы туристы и работники местной индустрии развлечений очень быстро покинули планету? Правильно. Пустить панику. Потому что увещеваниями мало чего можно добиться, да и то очень нескоро. Однако Одиннадцатый перестарался. Пытаясь как можно скорее покинуть опасное место, никто не задумался о спасении заложников. Все челноки отбыли на орбиту задолго до того, как вездеход с незадачливыми туристами вернулся на базу (к счастью кристаллоиды сдержали слово и отпустили их). Поэтому развозить их по родным планетам пришлось Одиннадцатому, ТАРДИС которого на время превратилась в некое галактическое такси.


	8. Chapter 8

После того, как Доктор доставил последнюю семейку незадачливых туристов на их родную планету в Каскаде Медузы, он выставил на консоли координаты Лондона, чтобы вовремя вернуть домой своих спутников, но из-за повышенной активности находящегося поблизости пространственно-временного разлома ТАРДИС зашвырнуло на Бейкер-стрит на два месяца позже нужной даты.

\- Прекрасно, парадоксы решаются сами собой, - философски заключил Доктор, посмотрев на один из множества экранов: они попали в Лондон не до джонова звонка Мэри, а после него.

\- Не вижу ничего хорошего в том, что Мэри прождала меня больше двух месяцев, - хмуро сказал Ватсон. – А ещё я пообещал жене Клайва, что мы с Шерлоком разыщем её пропавшего мужа, а получилось, что солгал ей. И как теперь его искать, когда прошло столько времени после его исчезновения?

\- Того самого Клайва, который создал посвящённый Доктору сайт? – уточнил Холмс.

\- Да, она сказала, что он ушёл в доки и не вернулся.

\- При мне он тоже упоминал о доках, рассказывал, что там видели каких-то странных существ, но я тогда не придал этому значения, - насторожился Шерлок.

\- Ох, не нравится мне всё это. Просто какое-то дежа-вю, - у Доктора появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Неужели его заклятые враги снова сунулись в то же место? На этот раз он поступит разумнее и не будет подвергать опасности своих спутников. – Я сам займусь его поисками, а вы отправляйтесь по домам.

\- Но тебе может понадобиться наша помощь, - попытался возразить Шерлок.

\- Я сказал: нет! Это больше не обсуждается, - когда хотел, Одиннадцатый мог быть довольно грубым.

\- Шерлок, это мне понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы Мэри не прибила меня за столь долгое отсутствие, - Джон считал, что с них уже довольно приключений и пора возвращаться к реальной жизни. Он достал из кармана мобильный и набрал номер Мэри. – Здравствуй, дорогая, прости меня, произошла непредвиденная задержка, но я уже в Лондоне. Меньше, чем через час я буду дома. Да, Шерлок со мной. Не думаю, что это будет уместно сегодня, - Джон бросил взгляд на друга, скривившегося так, как будто только что сжевал лимон. Хорошо, я попытаюсь.

Завершив разговор, Ватсон обратился к Шерлоку:

\- Не знаю, что стукнуло ей в голову, но Мэри настаивает, чтобы ты непременно сегодня к нам пришёл.

\- Ну, если Доктор отказывается от моей помощи, то я могу послужить тебе громоотводом, чтобы будущая супруга не угостила тебя скалкой, - бросив укоризненный взгляд на Одиннадцатого, ответил ему Холмс.

\- Давайте, поторапливайтесь, - начал активно выпроваживать их Доктор, у которого резко переменилось настроение.

\- Это – конец путешествия? – расстроился Шерлок. Мало того, что Джон от него теперь уйдёт навсегда, так ещё и приключения закончились.

\- Нет, мы с вами ещё побегаем, но не сейчас, - обнадёжил его Одиннадцатый.

\- Тогда я не прощаюсь, - Шерлок и Джон поочерёдно пожали руку Доктору и направились к выходу.

Снаружи была ночь, пахло выхлопными газами и весной. Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь, раздался скрежет, и ТАРДИС растаяла, унося в неизвестность эксцентричного пришельца, ставшего им другом, и миллиарды нереализованных возможностей. Хоть было совсем не холодно, Шерлок привычно поднял воротник своего любимого пальто, а Джон – руку, чтобы поймать такси.

 

Когда они доехали до уютненького дома Джона и Мэри в пригороде, было уже далеко за полночь. Несмотря на это Мэри, встретившая их у порога, была свежа и бодра. От неё пахло имбирём и корицей, и всем своим видом она излучала тепло и радушие. Шерлок удивился, с чего это ей не спится в ночь глухую.

\- У вас должны быть очень веские причины, чтобы объяснить своё столь длительное… нет, Джон, не отсутствие, а молчание, - Мэри поцеловала Ватсона в щёку и сдержанно кивнула Холмсу. – Проходите в гостиную и располагайтесь поудобнее. Сейчас я принесу вам чай и вишнёвый пирог, который я только что испекла, а вы мне подробно расскажете о ваших приключениях.

Шерлок спинным мозгом чувствовал какой-то подвох. Ох, совсем не так должна встречать своего блудного жениха брошенная им на два месяца невеста. По идее любящая женщина сейчас должна кипеть от злости и страстно желать прибить своего мужика первым попавшимся под руку тяжёлым предметом, а заодно с ним и друга, сбившего его с пути истинного, ведущего к алтарю, а мисс Морстен выглядела довольной и спокойной. Даже пирог испекла. Стэпфордская жена, да и только. Неужели она настолько боится потерять Джона, что готова терпеть любые его выходки? Вряд ли. Мэри не была похожа на одну из тех бесхребетных девиц, воспитанных в духе преданного служения супругу, каким бы он ни был. Мозг Шерлока перебирал варианты объяснений нетипичного поведения женщины. Возможно, она притворяется паинькой из-за будущего ребёнка? Шерлок окинул взглядом её фигуру. Нет, она не выглядела беременной. А что если она не любит Джона, и он нужен ей для каких-то целей? Тогда можно и не такое стерпеть, чтобы довести свою игру до победного конца. Но для чего ей понадобился именно Ватсон, небогатый, немолодой и изрядно потрёпанный жизнью мужчина среднестатистической наружности? Причём он ей нужен настолько, что она готова терпеть рядом с ним такого невыносимого друга, как Шерлок. Какая-то смутная мысль билась на задворках сознания, но никак не могла превратиться в озарение.

Повесив в прихожей верхнюю одежду, Джон и Шерлок прошли в ярко освещённую гостиную. Хоть и следовало сперва помыть руки, но диван манил уставших путников своей уютной мягкостью, и они не смогли устоять перед его зовом. Мэри бренчала посудой на кухне, и Шерлок решил в её отсутствие поведать о своих подозрениях Джону. Как только они уселись, он откинулся на спинку и собрался заговорить, как вдруг диван скрипнул, и их тела обхватили металлические обручи, не позволяя сдвинуться с места.

\- Что за чёрт?! – выругался Джон, ощущая себя героем то ли дурного сна, то ли третьесортного фильма ужасов.

\- Как раз об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить, - спокойно начал Шерлок, потому что ситуация начала проясняться. - Похоже, что твоя будущая жена нацелена вовсе не на долгий счастливый брак с тобой. На самом деле ей нужен я, и скоро мы узнаем, зачем.

В дверях появилась мисс Морстен. В руках у неё был поднос с фарфоровыми чашечками, наполненными горячим чаем.

\- Вижу, что вы уже расположились с максимальным комфортом, - Мэри поставила поднос на журнальный столик и взяла в руки пульт дистанционного управления. Мужчины уже попали в ловушку и теперь можно было перестать притворяться.

\- Мэри, может, ты объяснишь мне, что происходит?! – взорвался Джон, тщетно пытаясь высвободить из стальных объятий дивана хотя бы одну руку.

\- Мисс Морстен, отпустите Джона, мы ведь прекрасно знаем, что на самом деле вам нужен я, - Шерлок посмотрел женщине в глаза.

\- И лишиться столь мощного рычага давления? – улыбнулась блондинка и, подойдя к ним вплотную, нажала на одну из кнопок, приведшую в действие механизм, начавший опускать вниз участок пола, на котором стоял диван. Происходящее стало походить на «Дом Ашеров» Эдгара По.

\- Просто скажите, что вам от меня нужно, - настаивал Шерлок, по-прежнему надеясь защитить Ватсона.

\- Вы должны помочь нам уничтожить Доктора, - произнесла Мэри.

\- Нет, - отрезал Шерлок. 

\- Поэтому и нужен Джон, чтобы мотивировать вас согласиться на сотрудничество. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы он пострадал?

\- Мэри, как ты могла?! – Джон задохнулся от ярости. Он уже жалел, что у него нет с собой оружия. Пистолет в спальне был не в счёт, наверняка эта подколодная змея его обнаружила и перепрятала, но даже если и нет, то он всё равно сейчас не смог бы до него добраться. Участок пола с диваном сменил направление и поехал в горизонтальном направлении по узкому подземному туннелю, набирая скорость. Джон прожил в этом доме несколько месяцев, не представляя что это – западня для Шерлока.

\- Тем хуже для вас. Вы всё равно поможете нам, но для этого вам обоим придётся стать такими же, как они.

Диван остановился в тупике, заканчивающемся металлической перегородкой. Лязгнули замки, и перегородка поднялась усилиями нескольких киберлюдей. Они подошли к дивану, отстегнули зажимы и схватили Джона и Шерлока, таща их вглубь заброшенного ангара, превратившегося в конвейер по переделке людей в биороботов.

\- Они хотят превратить нас в лишённых эмоций, слепо подчиняющихся чужой воле существ, - понял Шерлок, уже встречавшийся к киберлюдьми. Правда, эти выглядели по сравнению с теми, что они с Доктором встретили в средневековье, как DVD-плеер по отношению к кинопроектору.

– Я понимаю, что ты не должен соглашаться и предавать Доктора. Он ведь стольких людей спас, и мы не можем так поступить с ним. Но, чёрт возьми, Шерлок, это действительно страшно. Придумай что-нибудь, ты же долбанный гений! – в поисках уязвимого места Джон пытался забраться пальцами в стыки металлической брони тащившего его киберчеловека. 

\- Боюсь, что у нас нет выбора, - грустно усмехнулся Шерлок, тщетно силившийся вырваться из железных рук своего монстра. – Мне жаль, что это происходит с тобой из-за меня.

\- Ну да, тебе-то всё равно, чурбан бесчувственный, подумаешь, превратишься в железного человека, твой интеллект от этого вряд ли пострадает. А для меня чувства и эмоции всегда были на первом месте, - упрекнул его Джон.

\- Я вовсе не бесчувственный, как ты ошибочно полагаешь. Я уже несколько лет люблю тебя, придурок, - признался Шерлок под угрозой утраты свей человечности. Он не собирался говорить этого Джону, чтобы не испортить едва наладившиеся отношения, но теперь было всё равно, ведь то, что собирались сейчас с ними сделать, было хуже физической смерти. Это было смертью духовной.

\- Сам ты придурок, раз не понял, что я тоже тебя люблю, - разозлился Джон. Если бы раньше Шерлок вёл себя по-другому, то всё могло быть иначе. У Джона не было бы ощущения, что любить его – это всё равно, что обниматься с мраморной статуей.

\- Боже, как трогательно! Может, ещё поцелуетесь на прощание? - рассмеялась Мэри. – Всё-таки Мистресс была права на ваш счёт, а я-то ей не верила, ведь Джон производил впечатление натурала… 

\- А кто она, эта Мисстресс? – встрепенулся Шерлок, сразу вспомнивший о доминантке. Неужели к этому была причастна Ирэн?

\- Скоро узнаете, - усмешка Мэри стала столь же зловещей, как и у её хозяйки.


	9. Chapter 9

Шерлока и Джона подтащили к зловещего вида конструкциям - автоматизированным хирургическим агрегатам для переделки в киберлюдей. Казалось, что спасения ждать неоткуда, и единственное, что можно было сделать, пока они ещё оставались самими собой, - попрощаться друг с другом. Внезапно один из окружавших их киберлюдей подошёл к другому и, открыв небольшой круглый люк на его груди, покопался внутри, после чего тот схватился за голову и рухнул на колени, оглашая помещение душераздирающим воплем.

\- Ты не под киберконтролем, - проскрежетал один из киберлюдей.

Теперь, когда он обнаружил себя, Доктор мог больше не прятаться и снять с головы металлический шлем. Он собирался узнать код эмоционального ингибитора, а также выяснить, кто был зачинщиком очередного нашествия киберлюдей на Землю, но не смог допустить, чтобы пострадали его спутники, каким-то образом тоже оказавшиеся на этой киберфабрике. Поэтому приходилось срочным порядком менять планы и действовать по методу «против лома нет приёма».

\- Схватить его! - приказала Мэри, и все киберлюди двинулись в сторону Доктора, оставив без присмотра Джона и Шерлока.

\- У каждого из них в люке на груди находится плата - эмоциональный ингибитор, нужно вывести его из строя, - крикнул Одиннадцатый, поспешно сдирая с себя фрагменты металлической брони и улепётывая от преследователей. - Если бы мы узнали код, его можно было бы ввести в систему киберконтроля и вывести их из строя оптом, но у нас нет времени.

\- И что ты собираешься делать? - поинтересовался Шерлок. – Думаешь, они будут спокойно стоять и ждать, пока мы копаемся в их внутренностях?

\- Быстро говорить, не менее быстро бегать и надеяться на лучшее, - успешно уворачиваясь от очередного кибермена, ответил Доктор. Всё же эти прямоходящие железяки были слишком неповоротливы.

Уклоняясь от выстрелов из встроенного в кисти киберлюдей оружия, Джон и Шерлок принялись выполнять указания Доктора.

\- Идиоты, не стреляйте в кудрявого, он нужен живым! - продолжала командовать киберлюдьми Мэри.

\- Нужно закоротить эти провода или достаточно просто разъединить их? - спросил слабо разбиравшийся в технике Ватсон, вскрыв грудную клетку одного из киберлюдей.

\- Точно не знаю, - ответил Шерлок и на всякий случай полностью выдрал плату из груди ближайшего к нему киберчеловека, после чего тот заорал, как потерпевший, и, бросившись к стене, расплющил об неё свою голову.

Втроём они успешно расправились с киберлюдьми, не выдерживавшими возвращения к ним человеческих эмоций. Понимая, во что они превратились и каких бед успели натворить, киберлюди не видели иного выхода, кроме самоликвидации, чтобы больше не испытывать угрызений совести и прочих душевных мук. Они стреляли друг в друга или выбегали наружу и топились в Темзе. Мэри, понявшая, что дело принимает скверный оборот, поспешила удрать из ангара тем же путём, что и пришла. Однако ей не удалось уйти далеко, потому что за перегородкой её поджидала недовольная провалом своего грандиозного плана Мисси.

\- Куда собралась? - поинтересовалась она у копии Мэри (настоящая мисс Морстен уже давно отправилась к праотцам).

\- Я не виновата в том, что всё вышло из-под контроля. С подачи Доктора они вернули киберлюдям человеческие эмоции и те, не выдержав этого, совершили массовый суицид, - попыталось оправдаться существо из искусственной плоти, наделённое сознанием реального человека и как всякий человек стремившееся избежать смерти.

\- Конечно, дорогая, ты не виновата, - притворно улыбнулась Мисси, закипая внутри от бешенства. - Ну же, скажи мне что-нибудь хорошее.

\- Вам очень идёт эта шляпка, - промямлила Мэри первое, что пришло ей в голову. - А ещё у вас такой оригинальный браслет, - мудрая бабушка когда-то учила маленькую Мэри, что задобрить рассерженную женщину можно, похвалив её украшения или одежду. 

Но Мисси не была женщиной. Она была полубезумным Мастером, возродившимся в женском теле, поэтому этот приём не сработал. Мистресс направила на Мэри зажатый в ладони миниатюрный дезинтегратор и нажала кнопку.

\- А ты отнюдь не блещешь оригинальностью, - произнесла она, наслаждаясь очередным безнаказанным убийством.

Яркая вспышка света, и от копии мисс Морстен остался лишь пепел, медленно оседающий на пол. После этого таймледи воспользовалась наручным манипулятором временной воронки, который Мэри по ошибке приняла за обычный браслет, и переместилась в пространстве и времени. Встреча с Доктором снова откладывалась на неопределённый срок. Но что значит время по сравнению возможным реваншем над старым соперником? Сейчас Мистресс было необходимо рекрутировать новых киберлюдей и усовершенствовать их таким образом, чтобы внезапно возвращённые им человеческие эмоции больше не выводили их из строя.

Когда в ангаре не осталось ни одного боеспособного киберчеловека, Джон и Шерлок направились к перегородке, за которой скрылась Мэри. Доктор последовал за ними. Диван, на котором они прибыли, оставался здесь, но Мэри исчезла. Осматриваясь вокруг, Шерлок заметил, что на ковре под диваном что-то блестело. Он наклонился и поднял лежавшее в горстке пепла обручальное кольцо Мэри, подаренное ей Ватсоном.

\- Джон, похоже, ты снова перекочевал в ряды холостяков, - заключил Шерлок, крутя в руках золотой ободок.

\- Надеюсь, что ненадолго, - ответил Ватсон, - если ты, конечно, не откажешься принять моё предложение руки и сердца. - Когда он делал предложение Мэри, то сомневался, а теперь был твёрдо уверен, что хочет прожить всю свою жизнь именно с этим человеком.

\- Джон, это несколько неожиданно, - удивился такой поспешности Шерлок, - и это колечко мне явно маловато.

\- Ну да, ты ведь чужд подобных сантиментов, - вздохнул Джон, понимая, что поспешил и уже жалея о своём порыве. - Извини, мне не стоило…

\- Я не сказал «нет», - перебил его Шерлок, и Джон бросил на него полный любви и нежности взгляд.

\- Это значит «да»? - ещё не веря своему счастью, уточнил Ватсон.

Вместо ответа Шерлок сграбастал его, целуя в уголок рта. Джон не менее рьяно прижимал его к себе.

\- Я вам не мешаю? - поинтересовался Одиннадцатый.

\- Простите, - Джон смущённо кашлянул и попытался высвободиться из объятий кудрявого гения.

\- Можете не прерываться, - лукаво улыбнулся Доктор, - но мне придётся вас покинуть, чтобы проверить, был ли этот ангар единственной базой киберлюдей, и выяснить, кто привёл их сюда.

\- Мэри упоминала некую Мистресс, возможно, это была она, - сказал Шерлок.

Доктор ненадолго задумался, затем произнёс:

\- Не припомню никого с этим именем, хотя оно кажется мне смутно знакомым. Ладно, будем искать. Счастливо оставаться.

\- Доктор, мы ещё встретимся? - спросил Джон.

\- Обязательно, я ни за что не пропущу вашу свадьбу, - улыбка Одиннадцатого стала ещё более лучезарной.

\- Но мы пока ещё не пришли к соглашению по поводу неё, - Шерлок засомневался в том, стоит ли устраивать глупые церемонии для того, чтобы поставить всех в известность, что отныне они вместе.

\- Но обязательно придёте, я в вас не сомневаюсь, - Одиннадцатый крутанулся на каблуках и заспешил к старому грузовому причалу, рядом с которым была припаркована его ТАРДИС.


	10. Chapter 10

_За 10 дней до свадьбы_

Джон вертелся перед зеркалом в салоне, ворча что-то весьма нелестное в адрес того чудака на букву «М», что шьёт все приличные костюмы на каких-то дылд. Тот костюм, что был на нём сейчас надет, очень понравился Джону, но явно был сшит на мужчину более высокого роста. Сразу вспомнилось детство золотое, когда бережливая мать покупала ему одежду на вырост, а этого самого выроста не наблюдалось. Так и ходил маленький Джонни в волочащихся по полу штанах и с закатанными рукавами форменных пиджаков и рубашек, служа объектом насмешек для одноклассников.

 

\- Подумаешь, проблема… - откликнулся Шерлок, - можно немного укоротить рукава и брючины, - вертевшаяся около них продавец-консультант тут же энергично закивала, выражая всем своим видом готовность пойти на любые жертвы, лишь бы потенциальный покупатель не сбежал к конкурентам. - Мне гораздо сложнее, если рукава понравившейся модели оказываются коротки.

 

\- Отрастил себе ручищи, как у обезьяны, - Джон нервничал перед свадьбой и поэтому был крайне раздражительным.

 

\- Прошлой ночью мои длинные руки тебя вполне устраивали, - заметил Холмс.

 

\- Шерлок, пора посмотреть правде в глаза, если Доктор до сих пор не появился, то нам стоит попросить Грега быть нашим шафером, - Джон наконец-то озвучил истинную причину своего дурного расположения духа.

 

\- Дай ему время, он ведь пообещал, - примирительно сказал Шерлок.

 

\- В его распоряжении всё время и пространство, а он так и не удосужился навестить нас и рассказать, чем закончилась эта история с киберлюдьми, - продолжил ворчать Ватсон.

 

\- Если не появился, значит, он очень занят, возможно, как раз сейчас спасает очередную планету.

 

\- Или очаровывает новых спутников.

 

\- Что я слышу? Джон, это похоже на ревность. Неужели ты всю жизнь хочешь оставаться в ТАРДИС в роли туриста? Признаюсь, что поначалу мне было очень интересно путешествовать с Доктором, но как только новизна исчезла, мне быстро это приелось. У нас cтобой своя жизнь и мы не можем вечно оставаться его спутниками.

 

\- Почему же ты тогда сразу не покинул ТАРДИС? – удивился Джон, прекрасно знавший, что Холмс больше всего на свете не выносил скуку.

 

\- Чтобы подольше побыть там вместе с тобой, - признался Шерлок.

 

\- Хитрюга, ты не хотел, чтобы я возвращался к Мэри, вот и тянул время. Наверняка ты сразу заподозрил, что она не та, за кого себя выдаёт.

 

\- Конечно, но я уважал твой выбор и не стал раскапывать её прошлое, хотя не помешало бы. Тогда бы ты узнал, что настоящая Мэри Морстен умерла три года назад при невыясненных обстоятельствах.

 

 

_За два дня до свадьбы_

 

\- Шерлок, мы и так уже дотянули до последнего, и если Доктор не появится, то рискуем остаться без шафера, потому что приглашать на эту роль Грега будет уже невежливо - он поймёт, что мы заменили им того, кто не смог прийти.

 

\- Какая мне разница, что он подумает, лишь бы согласился. Но я думаю, это не понадобится, ведь Доктор сказал, что не пропустит нашу свадьбу, - по-прежнему стоял на своём Шерлок.

 

\- Ладно, как знаешь, - вздохнул Джон и повернулся к Шерлоку спиной.

 

Длинные руки Холмса, несогласного с окончанием диалога, притянули его к себе.

 

\- Джон, я не меньше твоего волнуюсь о том, как пройдёт наша свадьба, но мы наняли лучшего организатора в Лондоне, и теперь можем немного расслабиться, - шепнул Шерлок.

 

Тонкие музыкальные пальцы пробежались по груди и животу Джона, легонько коснулись бедра, затем сжали ягодицы, извлекая из любимых уст симфонию страсти. Естественно, Джон не выдержал и снова повернулся лицом к партнёру, закинул одну ногу на молочные бёдра и впился в восхитительные губы Шерлока требовательным поцелуем.

 

\- Ты такой ненасытный, - в который раз удивился Ватсон. - Не понимаю, почему твой брат считал, что секс тебя не интересует.

 

\- Так оно и было. Меня не интересовал секс сам по себе. Его слишком много вокруг нас, вся реклама и современная киноиндустрия на этом построены. Меня не привлекала эта вседозволенность, доступность секса, из-за чего он потерял всякую ценность. Другое дело - секс с любимым человеком, которого с таким трудом завоевал.

 

\- Скорее, отвоевал, - сказал Джон.

 

Шерлок не видел в темноте его лица, но знал, что тот сейчас улыбался. Подушечками пальцев он легонько коснулся щеки Джона, ощущая крохотные ямочки на них. Холмс до сих пор не мог до конца поверить в то, что его чувства были взаимны и между ним и Джоном больше никто не стоял. Джон снова поцеловал его, на этот раз в основание шеи, одновременно сжимая рукой его упругий горячий член, и Шерлок вскоре не смог думать ни о чём, кроме того, насколько сильно он хотел своего теперь уже не просто соседа, жениха. Джон потёрся о него горячим пахом, всё ещё удивляясь, как он посмел овладеть этим совершенством в их первую ночь после счастливого спасения. Все слова были уже сказаны, но некоторое чувство неловкости не покидало Ватсона, решившего не возвращаться в свой уютный дом-западню, а поехать в свою прежнюю квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. После признаний в любви, их отношения навсегда переменились. Это была уже не дружба, Шерлок ясно дал ему это понять, приняв его предложение, но Джон пока ещё не был уверен, насколько далеко теперь он может позволить себе зайти, и не решался даже поцеловать Холмса. Тогда Шерлок со свойственной ему прямолинейностью предложил не дожидаться свадьбы и устроить брачную ночь прямо сейчас. Как известно, повторение – мать учения, так что с тех пор они повторяли такие ночи регулярно. После этой ночи вкрай измотанный, но ещё более довольный Шерлок наконец сдался и пообещал Джону, что попросит Лестрейда стать их шафером.

 

 

Свадьба получилась в меру суматошной и многолюдной. Шерлок считал, что самым тяжким испытанием было стоять рядом с Джоном и принимать поздравления от прибывших гостей, но впереди была ещё речь шафера, в которой Грег расписал детектива чуть ли не агнцем божьим. Нет, Шерлоку не было неловко, когда его хвалили, просто он был против такого преувеличения его моральных качеств и даже несколько раз перебивал выступающего, за что Ватсон неоднократно наступал ему на ногу под столом. Так что Холмс был очень рад, когда раздался знакомый скрежет, и в зале материализовалась синяя полицейская будка, вызвав фурор своим внезапным появлением. Дверь будки распахнулась, оттуда выскочил Одиннадцатый, одетый в чёрный фрак, с белым шарфиком на шее и цилиндром на голове. Он стремительно пронёсся к столу, за которым сидели молодожёны.

 

\- Всем привет, - в привычной для себя развязанной манере обратился он к присутствующим, - меня уже не ждали, но я пришёл, я ведь обещал Шерлоку и Джону, что ни за что не пропущу их свадьбу.

 

\- Извини, Доктор, я разуверился в том, что ты сможешь прийти, поэтому мы пригласили нашего старого друга стать нашим шафером, - промямлил Ватсон.

 

\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Одиннадцатый. – Всё равно я пришёл сюда лишь ради танцев, обожаю танцевать на свадьбах. Так что, если вы уже успели наесться и заскучать от торжественных речей, то стоит освободить место для танцев. Я уберу отсюда мою будку, - Доктор помчался в сторону ТАРДИС, скрылся в ней, и через секунду снова раздался громкий скрежет.

 

\- Что происходит? – спросила миссис Хадсон у своего соседа по столу.

 

\- Похоже, они наняли аниматора, - ответил ей мужчина с внешностью индуса. - Это сейчас модно – устраивать шоу с участием всевозможных супергероев из фантастических фильмов. Наверное, эффект с появлением будки влетел им в копечку. Зато какой креатив!..

 

\- Шерлок, Джон назвал этого мужчину доктором, он, что, его коллега? – спросила ошарашенная мать одного из женихов.

 

\- В некотором роде, - уклончиво ответил Шерлок.

 

\- Я могу поцеловать жениха? – поинтересовался снова материализовавшийся возле стола молодожёнов Одиннадцатый, и оба жениха удивлённо переглянулись. – Чёрт, даже не знаю, с которого начать. Значит, начнём с танцев, - он направил свою звуковую отвёртку в один из углов зала, и яркое свечение люстр сменилось приглушённым светом цветомузыки.

 

Гости стали выходить из-за столов, чтобы немного утрусить съеденное, освобождая место в желудке для новой порции деликатесов. Заиграла весёлая ритмичная мелодия, и Одиннадцатый принялся энергично выдёргиваться под неё. Гости повторяли вслед за ним необычные движения. Праздник потерял всю свою чопорность и официальность, превращаясь в весёлую вечеринку.

 

\- Шерлок, ну что ты топчешься, как сонный? – обратился он к чувствующему себя не в своей тарелке детективу. – Повторяй за мной, смотри, это ведь просто, - Одиннадцатый крутанулся вокруг своей оси, дрыгая ножкой, что, вероятно, должно было изображать некое балетное па. – Ну же, давай, повеселись, это ведь твой праздник.

 

Шерлок повторил за ним и улыбнулся. До появления Доктора он чувствовал себя крайне скованно, но, глядя, как дурачился тысячелетний пришелец, понял, что можно наконец расслабиться и делать то, что ему нравится, не беспокоясь о том, как это будет выглядеть со стороны. Глядя на двух ребячившихся гениев, Ватсон тоже вовсю расходился. Он сбросил с себя пиджак, ослабил галстук и, вспомнив молодость, принялся выписывать ногами кренделя.

 

Гости тоже танцевали до упаду, после чего быстрая музыка сменилась медленной, и наступило время традиционного вальса новобрачных. Некотрое время оба жениха не могли разобраться с тем, кто будет вести, но потом перестали об этом думать и всё получилось само собой, как и в их первую ночь. Их спонтанный поцелуй под музыку, выражавший искренние чувства, был встречен овациями друзей и родственников двух бывших убеждённых холостяков.

 

Доктор любовался этой необычной парой, и на глаза его наворачивались непрошеные слёзы, ведь на чужих свадьбах всегда и радостно, и грустно одновременно. Эти двое нашли своё счастье и вернулись домой, чего не скажешь о нём. Его счастье было таким же спонтанным и непредсказуемым, как и он сам, да и на Галлифрей ему, скорее всего, вернуться не судьба, потому что его родной планеты больше нет в нашей Вселенной. Одиннадцатый вздохнул, понимая, что сейчас самое время уйти по-английски, без прощанья и без виски. Он направился к выходу, позволив себе лишь раз обернуться, чтобы в последний раз полюбоваться на счастливые лица Шерлока и Джона. Он не собирался возвращаться назад и снова брать их в путешествия, потому что не хотел подвергать их риску, ведь даже самые прекрасные места во Вселенной могут порой таить в себе смертельную опасность.

 

 

Доктор вышел в сад и направился к припаркованной в кустах ТАРДИС, жадно втягивая ноздрями одуряющий запах цветущей сирени. Он отпер дверь, и вдруг замер на пороге, настигнутый окликом Ватсона: «Эй, куда это ты собрался, не попрощавшись?».

 

\- Вы правы, мне действительно не стоило этого делать… - от необходимости придумывать себе оправдание Доктора спас телефонный звонок, и он поспешил снять трубку.

 

\- Да что вы говорите?! В том самом «Восточном экспрессе»? Хорошо, я скоро прибуду, - пообещал Одиннадцатый и, повесив трубку, принялся суетиться у консоли, натыкаясь на последовавших за ним Шерлока и Джона. – Я очень спешу, поэтому давайте попрощаемся по-быстренькому и вы вернётесь к гостям.

 

\- Убийство в «Восточном экспрессе», значит, мы отправляемся в прошлое? – предположил Шерлок.

 

\- Нет, в будущее, это межзвёздный «Восточный экспресс», и не «мы», а я, - возразил Доктор.

 

\- Тогда мы уж точно не отпустим тебя одного. Только попрощаемся с гостями, - решил Ватсон и, высунувшись из дверей крикнул: «Прощайте!».

 

\- Ну, ладно, оставайтесь, - сдался Доктор. – Только чур никакого секса в ТАРДИС, а то знаю я, чем это может закончиться…

 

Шерлок и Джон переглянулись с видом святой невинности. В следующее мгновение синяя будка с дивным скрежетом отправилась навстречу новым приключениям...


End file.
